Is This A Love Story?
by SparWonKyu
Summary: [UPDATE] CHAP 8! Ucapan Kyuhyun terputus saat pandangan nya dengan namja itu bertemu. Pandangan yang sudah jarang Kyuhyun lihat, mata indah nya yang masih ada di benak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tergagap saat melihat wajah namja itu… mantan kekasih nya. "Minho-ya…" -Mereka berdua berpikir... Apakah ini kisah cinta mereka? RnR please. Pair: WonKyu, ChangKyu & ... {Aman utk di baca(?) #Hening}
1. Chapter 1

**Is This A Love Story?**

Pairing : WonKyu, ChangKyu and Others.

Rated : T

Genre : Highschool fic, Romance, Hurt.

Warning : AU, curse words.

Disclaimer : Super Junior belong to God.

Chapter 1

* * *

**Incheon Airport**

Dengan langkah pelan, namja manis itu terus melirik ke arah kanan dan kiri mencari seseorang yang sedari tadi dicari nya tapi tak ketemu-temu. Sudah cukup dia merasa lelah sekarang karena tidak berhasil menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Namja manis itu pun akhirnya mendudukan diri nya di salah satu bangku di bandara tersebut. Biar saja orang itu yang menemukan dia bukan diri nya. Baru saja dia duduk tapi dia sudah merasakan keberadaan seseorang disampingnya yang terus saja menatap nya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Aish kau ini kemana saja? Aku mencari mu dari tadi tau!" ucap namja manis itu keras kepada seseorang yang masih setia berdiri di samping namja itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"K...Kyu? Ini benar kau?" tanya namja yang lain sambil terus menatap namja di depan nya dengan tatapan yang masih tidak percaya.

"Ini aku Min! Astaga masa kau lupa dengan ku sih?" ucap namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu sambil menggeleng-geleng pelan. Dia merasa heran dengan teman masa kecil nya ini. Sudah lama berteman malah sudah dari kecil mereka berteman tapi teman nya ini selalu lupa bagaimana wajah nya.

"Tidak aku tidak lupa! Hanya saja..." ucap namja lain itu yang bernama Shim Changmin sambil melirik Kyuhyun dari bawah ke atas. Teman masa kecil nya ini sudah benar-benar berubah semakin bertambah manis. Sepatu bot warna abu-abu nya yang tidak terlalu tinggi, celana cream pendek yang melebihi lutut, baju putih panjang, tas selempang coklat dan sebuah topi putih berada di puncak kepala nya. Benar-benar manis di mata Changmin.

"Hey hey hey... jangan terlalu terpesona dengan ku dong" ucap Kyuhyun jahil sambil melambaik-lambaikan tangan nya di depan wajah Changmin membuat Changmin harus terbangun dari halusinasi nya yang indah.

"Kau ini ya sudah lima tahun tinggal di Paris dan sekarang kau..."

"Terlihat lebih tampan kan!" seru Kyuhyun mantap yang memotong perkataan Changmin.

"Kau malah makin terlihat buruk rupa" jawab Changmin sambil menjulurkan lidah nya. Mendengar perkataan teman akrab nya Kyuhyun hanya dapat menggembungkan pipi nya kesal. Daridulu mereka memang sering bertengkar tapi selalu di akhiri dengan sebuah perdamaian.

"Kau juga sudah lima tahun tidak bertemu kau malah terlihat seperti Zerg di game Starcraft ku" ucap Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah dengan Changmin dan mendekati Changmin. "Gendong aku!"

"Hah? Untuk apa aku menggendongmu?" tanya Changmin sedikit berteriak di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Hya! Jangan berteriak di dekat telinga ku! Kau telah membuat ku berkeliling bandara hanya untuk mencari mu dan sekarang kaki ku lelah sekali untuk berjalan menuju kendaraan mu jadi kau harus menggendong ku!"

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" seru Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Changmin lagi.

"Baiklah tuan putri" ucap Changmin pasrah dan berjongkok. Kalau Kyuhyun sudah seperti itu dia tidak bisa lagi melawan karena jika dilawan dia tetap akan kalah dari Kyuhyun.

"Yay!" seru Kyuhyun gembira sambil memeluk Changmin dari belakang. Dengan perlahan Changmin mengangkat tubuh nya.

"Huh semakin berat saja ya kau ini" keluh Changmin saat sudah berhasil mengangkat Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau bilang?!" seru Kyuhyun tepat di depan telinga Changmin.

"Aish... jangan berteriak! Bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai es krim dulu?" tawar Changmin.

"AYO!" teriak Kyuhyun kegirangan tepat di telinga Changmin lagi. Changmin ingin sekali menutup telinga nya tapi jika dia menutup telinga nya pasti dia akan menjatuhkan Kyuhyun. Akhirnya dengan malas, Changmin menggendong Kyuhyun sampai mobil nya lalu menjalankan mobil nya ke kedai es krim.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf tuan Choi tapi penyakit anda semakin bertambah parah. Anda harus segera melakukan operasi itu" ucap seorang dokter kepada pasien nya. Ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya dokter itu terus menasihati pasein nya tapi pasien nya terus saja menolak dengan alasan yang sama.

"Maaf dok tapi saya tidak bisa merelakan seseorang untuk diri ku."

Lihat kan alasan nya sama lagi dan sangat membuat dokter itu bingung. Dokter itu kembali menghela nafas saat berhadapan dengan pasien nya yang sangat keras kepala ini. Tangan dokter itu membuka laci meja nya dan mengeluarkan satu tabung berisikan obat-obatan yang berwarna putih dan memberikan nya kepada pasien nya.

"Jika kau berubah pikiran, kau bisa langsung menghubungi ku."

Sang pasien langsung saja mengambil obat itu dari tangan dokter yang menangani nya kemudian tersenyum yang menampakan kedua lesung pipi nya yang indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku mau yang Coklat!"

Terdengar kegaduhan dari arah kedai itu. Seorang namja manis terus saja berteriak-teriak kepada kasir yang melayani nya dan sahabat nya hanya bisa geleng-geleng saja melihat tingkah laku teman nya yang sangat kekanak-kanakan ini.

"Maaf nyonya tapi es krim rasa Coklat nya sudah habis" ucap kasir itu lembut sambil terus saja menahan emosi nya yang bisa saja meluap karena salah satu pelanggan nya ini.

"Apa Nyona?! Hey aku ini namja bodoh! Tidak bisakah kau lihat kalau aku ini sangat tampan!"

"Kyu hentikan ku mohon" ucap Changmin setengah berteriak sambil membekap mulut Kyuhyun yang terus saja berteriak-teriak minta es krim coklat. Changmin benar-benar merasa malu sekarang karena setengah dari pengunjung kedai ini tengah melihat ke arah mereka. Changmin meringis kesakitan saat Kyuhyun berhasil menggigit tangan nya.

"Pokok nya aku mau yang Cok-"

SRET

Perkataan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja terpotong saat seseorang menyodorkan satu cup besar es krim Coklat kepada nya. Langsung saja Kyuhyun mengalihkan wajah nya pada seseorang yang dengan rela nya memberikan es krim itu kepada nya. Wajah Kyuhyun sukses memerah saat melihat orang yang memberikan nya. Tubuh atletis, wajah tampan, tinggi dan yang paling membuat Kyuhyun melting adalah lesung pipi nya.

"Untuk mu" ucap namja itu dengan senyum nya.

"E...eh tidak perlu lagipula aku sudah kenyang. Ayo kita pergi Changmin" ucap Kyuhyun ragu sekaligus malu. Dengan tergesa-gesa Kyuhyun menyeret tangan Changmin untuk kembali ke dalam mobil Changmin. Namja tampan berlesung pipi itu hanya dapat tersenyum sambil melihat kepergian dua orang itu.

'Manis' pikir nya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Appa, Umma, Noona!"

Teriak Kyuhyun saat akhirnya dia sudah kembali lagi ke rumah nya. Rumah yang sudah lama tidak Kyuhyun kunjungi. Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki turun dari lantai dua rumah itu dan terlihatlah seorang yeoja cantik.

"Kyunie! Kau pulang" teriak yeoja cantik itu kemudian berlari memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Humphhh...Noona seshakkkk!" ucap Kyuhyun tidak jelas karena pelukan dari Noona nya yang terlalu erat.

"Mian habis nya noona kangen sih" ucap yeoja cantik itu yang bernama Ahra. Ahra kemudian menjauh sedikit untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang terlihat... sangat Girlie!

"Kau manis sekali Kyu!" ucap Ahra sambil mencubit kedua pipi chubby Kyuhyun.

Tangan Ahra kemudian turun saat melihat seseorang dengan langkah yang tergopoh-gopoh mengangkat beberapa koper yang terlihat sangat berat.

"Changmin!" ucap Ahra panik saat melihat Changmin yang hampir saja terjatuh karena beban koper Kyuhyun yang terlalu berat. Ahra kemudian membantu Changmin membawakan koper-koper itu ke dalam.

"Kyunie, kenapa kau tidak membantu Changmin?" tanya Ahra sedikit kesal karena kelakuan adik satu-satu nya ini.

"Habis Changmin menyebalkan sih bleeeeeee..." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan lidah nya ke arah Changmin kemudian berlari menuju ke kamar nya di lantai dua.

"Dasar anak itu tidak ada berubah nya ya" ucap Ahra melihat tingkah laku adik nya.

"Tapi dia manis kok" ucap Changmin keceplosan dan Changmin langsung menutup mulut nya.

"Hmmmm... apa?" tanya Ahra menggoda Changmin sambil memukul-mukul pelan bahu Changmin.

BRAK

Tiba-tiba saja semua koper yang dipegang Changmin jatuh semua membuat dua insan muda itu terdiam dan kemudian tertawa bersama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SKIP**_

Pagi akhirnya datang juga dan kota Seoul pun kembali memuntahkan orang-orang yang sibuk berlalulalang agar sampai ke tempat yang mereka tuju. Dan di salah satu universitas di kota Seoul yaitu SM University terlihat seorang namja manis yang terus saja curi-curi pandang ke dalam gerbang universitas tersebut. Angin berhembus lumayan kencang sekarang membuat topi namja manis itu terbang karena tidak berhasil ditahan pemilik nya.

"Hya! Jangan terbang!" teriak Kyuhyun sang namja manis itu sambil berlari-lari mengejar topi nya yang terus saja terbang di tiup angin.

Kemudian saja angin seperti berhenti dan membuat topi Kyuhyun mendarat di tanah tepat di depan seseorang yang akan kembali melanjutkan langkah nya. Kyuhyun terdiam saat orang itu mengambil topi nya dan bertatapan dengan nya. Orang yang kemarin ingin memberikan es krim Coklat nya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Punya mu." Ucap namja itu kembali memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipi nya.

"Ah i...iya" ucap Kyuhyun gagap sambil mengambil topi nya dari tangan namja itu.

"Kau... yang kemarin berteriak-teriak di kedai kan?" tanya namja itu tepat sasaran dan langsung membuat Kyuhyun tertunduk malu.

"I...iya" jawab Kyuhyun ragu sambil mengenakan kembali topi nya dan berjalan meninggalkan namja itu. Ternyata Kyuhyun kurang teliti saat menutup tas nya sehingga menyebabkan salah satu dari barang nya terjatuh. Namja berlesung pipi itu kemudian mengambil benda yang terjatuh dari tas Kyuhyun itu. Namja itu sedikit kaget saat dilihat nya ternyata benda yang terjatuh itu adalah kotak obat dan obat nya seperti pernah di lihat namja itu.

"Hey!" ucap namja itu yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terhenti. Dengan langkah cepat namja itu langsung berlari ke samping Kyuhyun dan menyerahkan kotak obat itu. Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak kaget saat melihat kotak obat itu dengan secepat kilat Kyuhyun mengambil nya.

"Murid baru?" tanya namja itu kepada Kyuhyun dan hanya mendapatkan anggukan dari yang di tanya.

"Choi Siwon. Biar kuantar kau kedalam" ucap namja berlesung pipi itu yang ternyata bernama Choi Siwon.

"Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut kemudian berjalang berbarengan dengan pemuda yang baru saja dikenal nya ini.

Entahlah Kyuhyun merasa familiar dengan nama Choi Siwon. Seperti pernah mendengar nya tapi Kyuhyun lupa tapi satu yang di ingat Kyuhyun. Hal buruk lah yang teringat saat mendengar nama Choi Siwon.

**TBC/DELETE**

* * *

Hai saya kembali bawa fic baru nih~

Kok saya liat FF sudah mulai sepi ya apa karena Silent Reader?._.V

Klo Review cerita ini bagus saya bakal lanjut deh tapi ya kalo sepi... *angkat tangan*

Maaf ya klo saya update cerita saya yang lain lama soal nya saya udah ga dibolehin buka laptop ini juga sembunyi-sembunyi-_-

Klo mau kirim saran atau apapun bisa ke twitter saya: Gaem_Mel

Yosh! Ditunggu review nya=))

Big Love SparWonKyu!


	2. Chapter 2

**SM University**

Siwon dan Kyuhyun berjalan berdampingan bersama saat sudah berada di dalam sana. Siwon terus saja menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

'_Yang tadi itu benar kotak obat kan?' _batin Siwon terus saja meracau kalau dia tidak dikagetkan dengan seseorang yang berteriak di depan wajah nya. Eum tidak tidak... di depan mereka berdua.

"KYUHYUN!" teriak seseorang yang terlihat berseri-seri saat bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aish Min! Jangan berteriak-teriak saat masih pagi" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memukul kepala orang yang sedari tadi berteriak-teriak memanggil nama nya.

"Kau sih meninggalkan ku! Kita kan sudah janji akan berangkat bersama" ucap Changmin manja sambil beraegyo di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Siwon yang dari tadi hanya sebagai penonton hanya bisa sweetdrop saja melihat tingkat dua orang yang baru di kenal nya ini.

"Ehem.. seperti nya aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi di sini. Saya permisi dulu" ucap Siwon lembut sambil berlalu meninggalkan dua orang aneh itu.

"Siwon!" ucapan tersebut langsung saja membuat langkah Siwon terhenti dan memutar lagi badan nya agar dapat melihat sang pengucap nama nya tersebut. "Gomawo sudah mau mengantarkan ku ke dalam ehehe..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal. Siwon hanya membalas nya dengan sebuah senyuman dengan anggukan kemudian kembali lagi berjalan.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Changmin dengan sedikit penekanan di kata 'dia'.

"Teman baru. Kenapa kau cemburu eoh?" ucap Kyuhyun jahil sambil mencubit kedua pipi Changmin.

"Awwww hentikan! Sudahlah ayo kita harus mengurusi formulir kepindahan kita di sini" ucap Changmin sambil menurunkan tangan Kyuhyun yang terus saja ingin mencubit pipi nya.

"Hemphhhh... kenapa kau harus ikut pindah juga sih?" tanya Kyuhyun cemberut.

"Itu karena kau pasti tidak akan dapat teman disini" jawab Changmin asal sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang belum dapat memproses perkataan nya.

"Hya! Kata siapa aku tidak akan dapat teman? Hey Min tunggu!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlari menghampiri Changmin karena takut di tinggalkan.

Changmin akui satu hal, dia pindah ke SM University hanya untuk menjaga Kyuhyun. Bukan sekedar menjaga Kyuhyun tetapi juga untuk menjaga hati Kyuhyun agar tidak bisa berpaling dari nya karena Changmin baru saja merasakan cemburu saat dia melihat Kyuhyun terlihat sangat akrab dengan orang yang baru dikenal nya. Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*TRINGGGGGGG...*

Bel istirahat terdengar di SM University. Terlihat murid-murid disana yang kembali ceria saat mendengar bel tersebut tapi dapat diyakinkan kalau bel itu berbunyi kembali pasti semua murid akan kembali terlihat murung. Dan terlihat di salah satu lorong di SM University ini terlihat seorang murid yang sangat tampan sedang terlihat panik saat berada di depan loker nya.

"Sial! Jangan bilang obat nya tertinggal" ucap murid itu sambil terus mengobrak-abrik isi loker nya tapi nihil murid itu sama sekali tak menemukan obat nya yang ada malah semua isi loker nya berantakan bahkan ada yang keluar dari loker nya. "Sial sial!" ucap murid itu sambil mengambil isi loker nya yang jatuh dan memasukan nya kembali ke dalam loker. Dan ternyata keberuntungan ada dipihak nya sekarang saat dia sedang memunguti isi loker nya ya kosong ternyata suatu tabung kecil ikut terjatuh pula dari saku jaket nya. "OBAT!" ucap nya riang sambil mengambil obat nya dan menempelkan nya di pipi nya seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan mainan yang diinginkan. Dan ternyata murid itu baru sadar kalau dia sedang menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh murid yang sedang melewati lorong itu. Murid itu langsung berdiri lagi lalu mengunci loker nya setelah itu dia berlari menuju ke toilet. Menahan malu? Mungkin saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HOAMMM... Bosan" ucap seorang namja manis di salah satu taman di SM University yang sangat luas ini.

Sedari tadi namja manis itu terus menerus memenangkan permainan yang ada di laptop, psp bahkan handphone nya semua nya telah dia menangkan demi menghalau rasa bosan nya tapi akhirnya rasa bosan itu kembali lagi. Kyuhyun namja itu menggeram kesal dari tadi menunggu Changmin datang tapi tidak kunjung datang juga. Kyuhyun menangkap seseorang yang sedang berjalan ke arah nya. Sedikit semburat merah menghiasi pipi Kyuhyun saat mengetahui siapa orang yang berjalan ke arah nya.

"Sendirian?" tanya Siwon sambil duduk di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit resah saat ini bukan resah hanya saja gugup.

"Eum... begitulah" jawab Kyuhyun ragu.

Siwon kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku skets dari dalam tas nya dan mengambil pensil yang sedari tadi ada di saku jaket nya. Dengan cepat Siwon langsung menggerak-gerakan tangan nya di atas buku skets itu. Kyuhyun sedari tadi hanya diam melihat Siwon karena dia tidak dapat melihat apa yang sedang Siwon lakukan. Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahu nya dan mengeluarkan handphone nya untuk kembali bermain game. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut saat Siwon menutup buku skets nya dengan keras kemudian berdiri.

"Gomawo Kyu" ucap Siwon kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus saja menatap kepergian Siwon dengan tatapan bingung. Apa yang baru saja Siwon lakukan?

' _Berterima kasih untuk apa dia?' _batin Kyuhyun dalam hati masih sambil cengo. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak menyadari keberadaan Changmin yang baru saja datang dan duduk di samping nya. Changmin yang bingung melihat sikap teman nya yang satu ini hanya melambai-lambaikan tangan nya di depan wajah Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Changmin melirik ke arah handphone Kyuhyun yang tertera tulisan Game Over di layar kaca nya.

"Hey Kyu... Game Over tuh" ucap Changmin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk handphone Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun tetap saja diam. Changmin hanya pasrah sambil menepuk kening nya. Kalau Kyuhyun sudah seperti ini... ya susah. Bahkan saat bel berbunyi kembali pun Kyuhyun masih tidak bergeming yang menyebabkan Changmin harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun agar tidak terlambat ke kelas selanjut nya.

"E...eh..." akhir nya setelah lima menit berlalu Kyuhyun akhirnya tersadar dari lamunan nya dan berjalan sedikit terbirit-birit menuju kelas nya. Sudah di pastikan kalau dia akan mendapatkan hukuman karena terlambat ke kelasnya padahal ini baru hari pertama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah kenapa waktu terasa sangat cepat bagi Changmin mungkin karena hari ini dia dan Kyuhyun sedikit tidak terlalu dekat mungkin karena namja yang baru dikenal Kyuhyun ya Siwon dan dia pun berhasil mengalihkan dunia Kyuhyun. Itu persepsinya karena sejak tadi Changmin tidak bisa menemukan Kyuhyun sama sekali.

"Oppa." Changmin merasakan ada tepukan pelan di pundak nya kemudian dia membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati yeoja manis yang tengah tersenyum kepada nya.

"Eh... Seohyun?" tanya Changmin tidak percaya akan sesosok yeoja manis yang tengah berada di depan nya. "Ini benar kau?" tanya Changmin masih tidak percaya. Seohyun hanya tersenyum ragu sebelum menjawabnya.

"Ne, masa oppa lupa sama aku sih?" ucap Seohyun sambil cemberut membuat nya terlihat semakin manis di wajah Changmin.

"Aku tidak lupa kok hehehe..." jawab Changmin sambil menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal. "Kau sekolah di sini juga?"

"Eum... tentu. Kalau oppa aku baru pindah ya? Soalnya aku baru lihat oppa ada disini" ucap Seohyun dengan sedikit gaya aegyo. Mungkin karena rasa rindu terhadap oppa nya yang satu ini.

"Iya, aku hanya ingin menemani Kyuhyun."

"Eh, Kyuhyun oppa sekolah disini juga?" tanya Seohyun dan terlihat sedikit rasa kecewa di wajah nya.

"Tentu!" jawab Changmin bersemangat bahkan terlihat dari wajah nya yang berbinar-binar saat selalu membicarakan Kyuhyun.

'_Hm... Kyuhyun lagi...' _di dalam hati Seohyun sedang bergejolak emosi yang sangat besar. Seohyun dan Changmin sudah berteman sejak kecil dan karena urusan orang tua Seohyun yang selalu berpindah-pindah tempat kerja membuat Seohyun harus pergi meninggalkan Changmin. Meninggalkan cinta pertama nya. Suatu hari Seohyun tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Changmin di suatu mall di Seoul, mereka pun terlarut dalam pembicaraan yang sangat hangat di salah satu cafe disana. Namun hati Seohyun langsung remuk oleh apa yang ditanyakan nya saat itu.

_**Flashback**_

"_Oppa, apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?" tanya Seohyun waktu itu dengan sedikit guratan merah. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia masih menyukai Changmin._

"_Kekasih sih tidak ada" jawab Changmin malu dan membuat Seohyun sedikit lega berarti masih ada kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati Changmin. "Tapi aku sudah mempunyai seorang target" lanjut Changmin dengan seringai nya._

"_Hah... target apa oppa?"_

"_Aku sudah jatuh pada pesona seseorang... dan aku berjanji akan mendapatkan nya walaupun banyak rintangan yang datang aku tak peduli! Karena aku sudah... cinta mati pada nya" ucap Changmin sedikit malu bahkan dapat terlihat sedikit guratan merah diwajahnya._

"_Eum... kalau boleh tau... siapa nama nya oppa?" tanya Seohyun sedikit ragu dan sambil menahan sesak di dada nya._

"_Namanya Cho Kyuhyun."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Seohyun harus kembali menahan sakit di dada nya saat tau bahwa pujaan hati nya masih jatuh cinta pada orang lain yang dia ketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Selama ini Seohyun belum pernah bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun tapi yang Seohyun pikir pasti dia adalah orang yang sangat hebat karena bisa memikat hati seorang Shim Changmin. Pujaan hatinya. Selamanya.

"Seohyun kau kenapa?" tanya Changmin polos sambil melambaik-lambaikan tangan nya di depan wajah Seohyun karena sedari tadi Seohyun hanya diam.

"Ah... eum oppa aku harus pergi! Sampai jumpa" ucap Seohyun kemudian berlari meinggalkan Changmin. Berlari dari Changmin, menghindari nya, tidak ingin melihat wajah nya dan masih banyak lagi. Seohyun hanya tak ingin kalau Changmin melihat diri nya menangis. Menangis karena dia tidak berhasil mendapatkan hati Changmin. Seohyun merutuki dirinya sendiri karena menjadi gadis yang cengeng dalam hal cinta. Ya...dia lemah dalam hal cinta. Changmin pun hanya dapat menatap bingung ke arah Seohyun yang berlari meninggalkan nya namun setelah itu pikirannya kembali melayang pada sosok indah dalam mata nya. Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di salah satu rumah mewah di kota Seoul ini terlihat seorang namja tampan yang sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kamar nya. Choi Siwon nama nya. Dia berjalan dengan gontai sambil terus memegangi dada nya yang terus menerus terasa sakit.

"Selalu seperti ini..." racau nya pada diri sendiri. Dia sedikit kesal dengan diri nya yang selalu acuh terhadap waktu yang seharusnya dia gunakan untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. Dia ingin melupakan kalau dia mempunyai penyakit itu namun apa daya nya... penyakit itu sudah terlalu parah.

Siwon akhirnya dapat meraih kenop pintu nya kemudian membuka pintu itu. Sedikit mempercepat ke arah meja belajarnya dan berhasil meraih kotak obat nya. Lalu dia pun mengeluarkan satu butir obat yang berwarna putih dan berbau aneh kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulut nya.

GLUP

Ruangan yang terlalu sepi ah tidak mungkin karena kondisi rumah nya yang selalu sepi yang menyebabkan suara mulutnya yang menelan obat pun sampai terdengar. Lama kelamaan rasa sakit itu sedikit menghilang yang membuat Siwon mengeluarkan senyuman andalannya yang dapat membuat semua orang meleleh. Siwon kemudian mendudukan diri nya diatas kasurnya yang empuk kemudian memejamkan mata dan tiba-tiba saja... muncul bayangan wajah Kyuhyun di benak nya. Siwon ingat saat wajah Kyuhyun tersenyum dan sedikit malu-malu pada nya. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Tiba-tiba saja Siwon merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kamar nya. Siwon sengaja memejamkan mata nya agar orang yang baru datang itu sedikit bingung. Siwon memang orang nya sedikit agak jahil.

"Kau gila ya senyum-senyum sendiri?" Siwon tersenyum saat mendengar suara orang itu yang sedikit membentak kepada nya namun bukan nya berhenti tersenyum, Siwon malah semakin tersenyum lebar. Dapat Siwon dengar suara langkah kaki yang dihentakkan mendekat ke arahnya. Kemudian yang dirasakan Siwon adalah lingkaran tangan orang itu pada tubuh Siwon.

"Hyung..." ucap orang itu sambil mengelus-eluskan kepala nya pada punggung Siwon. Siwon akhirnya membuka mata nya dan tersenyum hangat pada orang yang sedang memeluknya ini.

"Kibummie."

* * *

_**Bersambung**_

Eum... reader saya bawa chap 2 nih! Ga nyangka ternyata banyak juga yang suka FF geje satu ini-_- but thank's for like all of my story!

Ini sih kaya nya still prologue jadi ya masih sedikit nanti chap kedepan nya saya buat lebih panjang *kalau ada waktu._.V

Segini aja cuap nya dan follow twitter saya Gaem_Mel *promote time

Paypay!_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

"Kibummie."

Dua namja yang sama-sama tampan ini terdiam mari kita lihat sang namja yang baru saja memeluk Choi Siwon. Kulit seputih salju, bibir yang dapat menyunggingkan killer smile, mata yang indah, rambut yang halus dan masih banyak lagi kesempurnaanya jika dipadu dengan namja yang tengah dipeluknya mereka tidak akan pernah terkalahkan kesempurnaannya.

"Eum hyung... Kibum ingin jalan-jalan, mau temani Bumie kan?" tanya Kibum kepada Siwon dengan nada yang sangat manja sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tapi hyung lelah bumie" jawab Siwon sambil melepaskan pelukan Kibum dan memutarkan badannya menghadap Kibum yang sedang mengembungkan pipinya kesal yang sangatlah imut. Siwon terkikik geli melihat tingkah Kibum yang tidak berubah-rubah.

"Kalau Kibum pijat mau?" tanya Kibum lagi dengan mata berbinar-binar yang tidak dapat Siwon tolak. Siwon kemudian membalikan lagi badannya dan dapat dirasakannya pijatan-pijatan kecil dipunggung nya. Pijatan Kibum memang tidak terlalu terasa namun Siwon merasakan kalau lelahnya sedikit hilang. "Sudah tidak lelah lagi?"

"Sedikit" jawab Siwon dan kemudian dia tidak merasakan pijatan Kibum lagi. Kibum kemudian merangkak ke samping Siwon dan menatap wajah Siwon lekat.

"Jadi mau kan temani Bumie?" tanya Kibum lagi dengan aegyo nya yang dapat membuat siapapun yang melihat nya pasti tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti Siwon.

"Ne tapi nanti malam ya hyung masih lelah" jawab Siwon kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Kibum gemas. Kibum meloncat-loncat kecil karena tawarannya akhirnya di terima Siwon.

"Ya sudah hyung tidur sana" suruh Kibum masih sambil meloncat-loncat kesenangan tapi loncatan terakhirnya malah mendarat tepat di atas tubuh Siwon yang sudah tertidur. Kibum melihat tubuhnya yang sedang dipeluk dengan erat oleh Siwon mungkin dia terjatuh karena tadi tubuhnya ditarik oleh Siwon.

"H-hyung..." ucap Kibum dengan nafas yang sedikit tercekat mungkin karena jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Siwon yang sangat dekat dan Kibum juga dapat merasakan detak jantung Siwon.

"Ssshhh... temani hyung tidur dulu ya" ucap Siwon sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Kibum kemudian mengelus-elus pelan rambut Kibum.

Senyuman tak mampu ditahan oleh Kibum dari dulu dia memang menyukai sentuhan-sentuhan lembut Siwon kepadanya. Bukan hanya menyukai tapi seperti sudah mengidolakan bahkan karena terlalu mengidolakan Siwon, Kibum sampai-sampai tidak boleh mengijinkan Siwon dekat-dekat dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Egois? Ya memang karena... Kibum punya satu alasan kenapa dia tidak ingin kehilangan Siwon. Kibum sudah terlalu takut... untuk kehilangan lagi. Dan lama-kelamaan Kibum juga merasakan kantuk mulai menyerangnya sebelum dia tertidur dia melihat-lihat wajah Siwon yang sudah tertidur duluan, benar-benar SEMPURNA! Dan pastinya makin membuat Kibum tidak ingin melepaskan Siwon. Mata indah Kibum pun akhirnya terpejam.. dia ingin terus seperti ini selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HYAAAA! TERUS TERUS!"

Terdengar bunyi teriak-teriakan aneh dari kamar seorang namja manis yang sudah sering kita kenal bernama Kyuhyun. Aneh? Ckckck... jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh dulu! Namja manis itu berteriak-teriak karena hampir saja dikalahkan Changmin dalam urusan game. Dasar duo namja penggila game ya...

Terdengar keras juga bunyi stik game yang terus berbunyi dengan keras. Hm... mari kita lihat apa yang sedang mereka mainkan.

DOR DOR DOR

Ternyata hanya game perang-perangan...

"Ingat Min! Jika kau kalah kau harus traktir aku!" ucap Kyuhyun masih fokus dengan layar kaca didepannya ini.

"Heh... yang akan kalah itu kau!" ucap Changmin tidak mau kalah dan terus saja menekan-nekan tombol di stik itu dengan sangat keras dan kasar. Mungkin saja tombol itu lama-kelamaan akan menjadi rusak.

TOK TOK TOK

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari luar pintu kamar Kyuhyun itu.

"Kyunie boleh aku masuk?" tanya Ahra dengan lembut namun merasa tidak akan dijawab Ahra pun masuk tanpa izin pemilik kamarnya toh yang punya kamarnya itu adiknya bukan orang lain.

Ahra hanya dapat tersenyum dan sweetdrop saat melihat kedua namja yang sudah dewasa itu masih saja serius dalam bermain.

'Sejak kecil sampai sekarang memang tidak ada rubahnya ya...' pikir Ahra dalam batin.

Dengan perlahan Ahra berjalan mendekati sahabat sejati itu sambil membawa nampan berisi cemilan-cemilan kecil untuk mereka. Ahra kemudian berjongkok disamping Changmin yang sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Changmin kemudian Ahra meletakkan nampan itu didepan lalu menepuk pundak Changmin pelan.

"Minnie, ini ada cemilan untuk kalian" ucap Ahra sambil tersenyum ke arah Changmin. Changmin pun menoleh dan langsung mendapatkan senyum bak malaikat dari Ahra.

"Ahh... baik akan kami makan" ucap Changmin mengambil satu buah cookies dari atas nampan tanpa beralih pandangan dari Ahra.

PLAYER TWO GAME OVER

"YAAAAYYYY! AKU MENANG!" ucap Kyuhyun gembira sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Changmin. Changmin yang sedang memakan cookies dan digoyang-goyangkan oleh Kyuhyun hanya dapat terbatuk-batuk.

"Kyuhumph... berhemptih..." ucap Changmin dengan aneh karena masih digoyangkan oleh Kyuhyun dengan sangat kasar.

"Kyunie sudah hentikan kasihan kan Minnie" ucap Ahra sambil melerai Kyuhyun yang terus menggoncang-goncangkan Changmin lalu Ahra mengambil air putih yang sudah disediakannya di atas nampan dan memberikannya pada Changmin yang langsung saja diteguk Changmin.

"Humph... Noona ini perhatian nya pada Changmin terus bukan aku.. o-oh! Jangan-jangan Noona suka Changmin ya?" selidik Kyuhyun sambil mengibas-ngibaskan poni nya lucu dan malah dihadiahi pukulan kecil di kepala Kyuhyun oleh Changmin.

"Jangan asal bicara deh" ucap Changmin dengan muka yang dibuat sebal. 'Yang aku sukai itu kan kamu dasar evil bodoh' batin Changmin melanjutkan ucapannya yang barusan.

"Yasudah Ahra mau kekamar dulu ya... jangan berantem terus" ucap Ahra sambil mencubit kedua pipi chubby Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

"A-aw sakit Noona!" ucap Kyuhyun dan Ahra pun melepaskan cubitan pipinya dan berlari meninggalkan kamar adiknya ini sebelum dikutuk(?). "Minnie~ Traktir~" ucap Kyuhyun manja sambil bergelayut ditangan Changmin yang pastinya membuat Changmin risau sekaligus ehem... senang.

"Baik baik.. kau mau ditraktir apa hem?" ucap Changmin sambil mengalihkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun yang tinggal beberapa centi lagi. Entahlah, Kyuhyun daritadi terus mendekatkan wajahnya pada Changmin tapi bukan bermaksud untuk mencium Changmin ya. Changmin terus menjauh dari wajah Kyuhyun yang terus mendekat dan...

PUK

"Kau demam Min?" tanya Kyuhyun polos yang malah membuat wajah Changmin sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Puk tadi hanyalah bunyi tangan Kyuhyun yang menyentuh dahi Changmin dengan kasar karena daritadi Kyuhyun kira Changmin demam karena wajahnya terus memerah. Aish Cho Kyuhyun ini... dia benar-benar polos.

"Ti-tidak! Sudahlah ayo kita ke mall saja" jawab Changmin dan buru-buru berlari ke ruang tamu dibawah. Changmin melihat wajahnya di cermin yang ada diruang tamu itu.. oh lihatlah! Wajahnya benar-benar sudah memerah sempurna. Changmin langsung saja menutup kedua wajahnya dan merosotkan tubuhnya di dinding sana.

DEG DEG DEG

Selalu saja begini jika dekat dengan Kyuhyun hatinya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Changmin ingin sekali segera menyatakan cintanya pada Kyuhyun tapi ya ada tiga faktor. Kesatu, Changmin tidak tau waktu yang tepat untuk menembak Kyuhyun. Kedua, Changmin bingung harus bagaimana cara dia menembak Kyuhyun nanti dan yang ketiga.. Changmin takut ditolak oleh Kyuhyun. Oleh karena itu Changmin hanya dapat menahan perasaannya ini tapi Changmin tau suatu saat dia akan bisa mengungkapkannya.

"Minnie~"

Changmin menoleh kearah sumber suara disebelah kanan nya dan... hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Kyuhyun. Changmin kembali terdiam saat melihat ciptaan indah Tuhan yang satu. Hidung yang mancung, bibirnya yang menggoda, kulit putih pucatnya dan matanya yang sangat lucu itu.

'TERLALU DEKAT!' batin Changmin berteriak-teriak senang dan takut.

"Fuuuuhhhhh..." Dan tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun meniupkan angin yang keluar dari bibirnya dan hembusan itu tepat mengenai bibir Changmin yang membuat Changmin merinding.

"HYAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! CEPAT GANTI BAJU! KAU MAU KU TRAKTIR TIDAK?!" ucap Changmin keras sambil beranjak berdiri dan berjalan mundur satu langkah. Kalau sudah begini juga lama-lama Changmin jadi takut... takut kalau Kyuhyun akhirnya menyadari kalau dia mencitainya.

"Aih... tidak perlu berteriak juga Minnie" jawab Kyuhyun sambil memputkan bibirnya yang akan segera membuat wajah Changmin kembali memerah. Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju. Changmin hanya bisa mengelus-ngelus dadanya yang dari tadi terus deg-degan.

'Selamat...'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul ini dapat kita lihat banyak sekali kerumunan orang tapi kita fokus saja pada dua orang namja yang sedang berjalan berdampingan. Mereka benar-benar terlihat sempurna jika sedang berjalan bersama. Wajah yang diatas kapasitas kegantengan seorang namja biasa mereka lewati. Banyak sekali yeoja-yeoja yang daritadi tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kedua namja itu bahkan ada yang hampir pingsan. Hm?

"Jadi ada yang ingin kau beli tidak?" tanya Siwon sambil memperlihatkan senyum lesung pipi nya yang indah kepada namja disampingnya.

"Hem... entahlah. Aku juga bingung hyung" jawab Kibum sambil terus memperhatikan lesung pipi Siwon. Terpesona lebih tepatnya.

"Mau lihat-lihat toko aksesoris disana?" tanya Siwon tapi sebelum mendapat persetujuan dari Kibum, Siwon langsung saja menarik tangan Kibum ke sana.

Toko aksesoris ini banyak sekali menjual pernak-pernik lucu untuk handphone, ada juga boneka-boneka lucu, topi-topi dan masih banyak lagi tapi kalau diperhatikan lagi.. toko aksesoris ini terlalu girly untuk dimasuki dua orang namja yang ganteng nya berlebihan ini. Kibum hanya bisa cengo saat Siwon mengajaknya kesini.

"Untuk apa Siwonie membawa ku kesini?" tanya Kibum masih bingung.

"Entahlah.. kita lihat-lihat saja" jawab Siwon lalu menarik lengan Kibum ke tempat-tempat aksesoris lucu disana. Ada banyak boneka lucu berjejeran disana mulai dari boneka kucing, beruang dan...

"Wonie lihat deh! Boneka kuda ini lucu seperti mu..." ucap Kibum sambil mengambil sebuah boneka kuda berwarna coklat berukuran sedang dan memperlihatkannya tepat didepan wajah Siwon. Siwon hanya bisa sweetdrop melihatnya. Siwon pun memputkan bibirnya untuk berpura-pura kesal namun malah mendapat cekikikan lucu dari Kibum dan salah satu pekerja yang sempat melihat Siwon mempoutkan bibirnya. Siwon hanya dapat tersenyum malu sambil menggarukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jangan boneka kuda deh Bummie nanti aku merasa tersaingi nanti" ucap Siwon jahil sambil mencubit pipi kiri Kibum yang malah membuat Kibum makin cekikikan, Siwon mengambil boneka itu dari Kibum dan mengembalikannya lagi ke tempatnya. "Lucuan boneka ini loh Bummie" ucap Siwon ingin mengambil boneka kucing namun tiba-tiba saja boneka itu terjatuh. Siwon langsung berjongkok untuk mengambil boneka itu dan...

Grep

Bukannya memegang boneka kucing itu Siwon malah memegang tangan seseorang yang begitu halus saat dipegangnya. Siwon menengadahkan kepalanya dan...

"Eh Siwon?"

_**Siwon Pov**_

Aku langsung melihat kearah orang yang kupegang tanganya dan...

"Eh Siwon?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun. Aku tidak segera melepaskan genggaman tanganku ini aku malah sibuk terpesona dengan keimutannya saat ini. Apa-apaan ini... ini... terlalu imut! Lihat saja pipinya yang chubby tunggu bukan itu yang membuatnya terlihat sangat-sangat imut saat ini melainkan... Bondu telinga kucing yang sedang dipakainya itu yang membuatku melting! Aigoooo... dia itu namja atau yeoja sih? Manis sekali.

"E..ehem... Siwon..." ucapnya lucu sambil memperhatikanku dengan matanya yang lucu itu.

"Ya?" tanyaku sambil memperlihat lesung pipi ku yang katanya dapat membuat orang yang melihatnya meleleh.

"Tanganmu..." jawab Kyuhyun dan membuatku langsung menarik tanganku. Kau bodoh Choi Siwon! Kenapa kau sampai lupa kalau kau daritadi memegang tangannya! Aku terlalu terpesona sepertinya. Aku langsung saja berdiri dan bukannya membantu Kyuhyun soalnya dia malah langsung mengambil boneka kucing yang tadi sempat terjatuh dan memeluknya erat seperti kalau hanya dia yang boleh memiliki boneka itu. Aigooo!

"Kyu, kau mau membe-eh Siwon?"

Tiba-tiba saja muncul seseorang ke samping Kyuhyun em.. siapa ya dia? Oh ya namanya Changmin. Aku hanya membalas sapaanya tadi itu dengan senyum saja. Sapaan atau pertanyaan aku tidak peduli. Ya... aku sedikit kecewa saat tau kalau Kyuhyun datang dengan Changmin.

"Tadi Siwon ingin membeli boneka ini ya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan tatapan seperti anak kucing yang sedang kehujanan. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku agar rasa deg-degan ku dapat segera menghilang.

"Ti-tidak... aku tidak ingin membelinya" jawabku sambil tersenyum kaku mungkin karena jantungku yang terus berdetak tidak karuan.

"Yay! Minnie aku ingin ini!" ucap Kyuhyun girang sambil meloncat-loncat didepan Changmin dan... telinga kucing yang dipakai nya sedikit melambai-lambai ke arah depan yang makin membuat kesan manis padanya. Kulihat ada sedikit semburat merah dipipi Changmin... eh jangan-jangan...

"Eum... Wonie~" ucap seseorang dibelakangku. Astaga! Aku melupakan Kibum!

"Wae bummie?" tanya aku tersenyum lembut ke arah Kibum. Kibum kemudian berjalan kesampingku lalu menatap Changmin dan Kyuhyun dengan Kibum. Aku hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku tanda mengerti. "Ehem..." aku berdehem dengan cukup keras.

"Miuuuuu~" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian menatapku dan Kibum.

"A-apa?" tanya Kibum bingung mendengar suara Kyuhyun tadi.

"Perkenalkan Changmin Kyu... ini Kibum" ucapku cepat sebelum ada salah paham hanya karena suara Kyuhyun yang seperti menirukan suara anak kucing tadi.

"Anyeong.. Kibum imnida" ucap Kibum memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Changmin imnida" ucap Changmin dan bersalaman dengan Kibum sedangkan Kyuhyun...

"Anyeong~ Kyuhyun imnida! Bbuing bbuing~" ucap Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri sambil melakukan hal terlucu yang pernah kulihat! Sumpah :p Aku melirik Kibum yang hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun barusan.

"E-em Kibum kau lapar tidak?" tanya ku pada Kibum yang masih sibuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Boleh" jawab Kibum singkat.

"Kalian berdua mau ikut tidak?" tawarku pada mereka yang sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengajak Kyuhyun saja hehehe...

"Tidak perlu Siwon-ah lagipula aku dan Kyuhyun sudah-"

"Ayo! Aku juga lapar!" ucap Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Changmin barusan. Changmin malah melongo mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Baiklah tapi kami bayar ini dulu ya" ucap Changmin sambil menarik Kyuhyun ke arah kasir sedangkan aku dan Kibum berjalan keluar toko itu untuk menunggu mereka yang sedang mengantri di kasir.

"Em hyung orang yang namanya Kyuhyun itu..." ucap Kibum lalu berhenti sebentar lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan intens. Pasti jawaban Kibum adalah orang yang aneh dan sok akrab. "... Lucu ya!" lanjut Kibum sambil tersenyum gemas ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang membayar. Ah syukurlah jawabannya tidak terlalu menyakitkan...

_**Siwon Pov End**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lah Wait! Kok jadi romantis sih-_- Biarinlah saya buat chapter-chapter depan ajadeh yang hurt nya hehehe... Oiya apa kabar nih reader? Merindukan saya?;3 Engga? Yaudah sih-_-

Maaf ya kalau saya update ff selalu lama soalnya saya... males ngetiknya~ *digapok reader* Canda deng sebenarnya gaada inspirasi sih hehehe... HAPPY NEW YEAR READER! Mumpung masih tanggal satu nih._.v

Oiya readers! Tolong yang sudah baca fic "**Vampire Or Werewolf**"... review ya review! Karena reviewnya dikit huweeeeee *nangis dipojokan(?)

Kayanya disini my BabyKyunie terlalu hiper sama manis ya wkwkwk._.

Yaudah deh segitu aja dulu tunggu aja chap selanjutnya~

Paypay! SparWonKyu!


	4. Chapter 4

**At The Restaurant**

"Nyem nyem nyem~ Enak sekali!" ucap Kyuhyun disela-sela makannya lalu menyuapkan kembali makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Saat ini mereka berempat sudah berada di salah satu restoran di mall ini dan yang paling banyak makan adalah Kyuhyun.

'Yang food monster aku atau dia sih?' tanya Changmin dalam hati karena biasanya dialah yang paling cepat dan banyak soal makanan tapi kali ini sepertinya julukan Food Monster telah diambil oleh Cho Kyuhyun. Siwon pun hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat pola makan Kyuhyun sedangkan Kibum dia hanya tersenyum aneh.

Kibum kemudian menyimpan sebentar sendok dan garpu makannya kemudian melambaik-lambaikan tanganya ke arah Siwon agar dia mendekat. Siwon yang melihat kode dari Kibum pun lalu mendekatkan kepalanya.

"Apa dia selalu seperti itu?" bisik Kibum tepat ditelinga Siwon namun Siwon hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tau. Tentu saja dia tidak taukan dia baru saja bertemu dengan Kyuhyun beberapa hari yang lalu jadi dia tidak terlalu tau seperti apa sifat Kyuhyun.

Mereka lalu melanjutkan makannya dalam diam hanya terdengar bunyi dentingan sendok dan garpu yang saling bertumbukan. Lalu yang pertama selesai makan adalah Changmin. Tidak heran kalau dia dijuluki Food Monster, betul kan?

"Eum... Kyuhyun..."

"Ne?"

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba dan membuat Siwon dan Changmin langsung terdiam. Sebenarnya Kibum tidak ingin menanyakan itu tapi tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan itu terlintas di otaknya dan jika tidak segera ditanyakan Kibum pasti akan sangat gelisah dan akhirnya keluarlah pertanyaan itu dari mulutnya. Siwon lalu menghentikkan makannya sebentar lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan fokus bahkan sangat fokus.

"Ani. Aku belum punya pacar..." jawab Kyuhyun dan mampu membuat selera makan Siwon bertambah terlihat dari Siwon yang langsung menghabiskan makanannya langsung. "... tapi aku sudah punya pangeran cinta."

CUHHHHH

"HYA! SHIM CHANGMIN ADA APA DENGAN MU?!" murka Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Changmin. Ya bagaimana dia tidak murka kalau tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyemburkan air minuman tepat ke wajah nya. Menjijikan!

"Mi-mian..." ucap Changmin ragu-ragu kemudian mengambil satu lembar tisu untuk mengelap muka Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun langsung mengambil kasar tisu itu dari tangan Changmin. Well, sepertinya seorang Shim Changmin telah membangunkan seorang setan. Sedangkan Siwon dia hanya bisa melongon mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun tadi.

"Pangeran cinta? Si-siapa?" tanya Siwon masih dengan bergelut dengan pikiran di otaknya.

"Rahasia~" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya lucu. Sepertinya Siwon sudah berpikiran pesimis.

'Pasti bukan aku' miris nya. Bagaimana tidak kalau Choi Siwon tidak berpikiran pesimis seperti itu? Pasalnya dia dan Kyuhyun kan baru saja kenal beberapa hari yang lalu dan tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun jatuh cinta padanya? Hell no! Itu tidak mungkin... tapi apa yang tidak mungkin kan?

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku dan Wonie permisi pulang dulu ya..." ucap Kibum berdiri sambil menarik-narik tangan Siwon yang masih sibuk berpikir.

"Eh.. ka-kalian serumah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne" jawab Kibum dengan senyuman lebar kemudian berjalan duluan keluar dari restoran itu. Siwon lambat laun akhirnya terbangun dari perang dengan otaknya lalu pamit kepada Changmin dan Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan menyusul Kibum- sebelumnya dia membayar dulu tagihan makanan karena dia yang mentraktir mereka-.

Sedangkan Changmin masih terdiam sepertinya dia sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan Siwon. Memikirkan siapakah 'Pangeran Cinta' seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Tapi selama ini kan Kyuhyun hanya mengenal sedikit namja well... itu semua karena terlalu dijaga ketat oleh Changmin. Lalu Changmin merasakan ada tepukan pelan di bahunya oh... hanya Kyuhyun yang mengajak pulang. Changmin bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan berdampingan keluar dari mall itu.

"Ku kira kau akan minta di traktir kaset game terbaru" ucap Changmin saat melihat Kyuhyun yang mengayun-ayunkan kantung belanjaan nya tadi.

"Ani, pasti Noona nanti akan menyembunyikannya" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Changmin sedikit ehem.. agak gelisah agar tidak menyerangnya.

"Eum Kyu... Si-siapa ya pangeran cinta mu kalau aku boleh tau?" tanya Changmin dengan sedikit guratan merah dipipinya. Mungkin saja itu dia kan hm... terlalu percaya diri sedikit sepertinya tidak apa-apa.

"Sudah kubilang itu rahasia!" jawab Kyuhyun makin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ayolah masa pada sahabatmu yang paling tampan ini kau tidak mau memberitahukannya hmm?" tanya Changmin lagi sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu tapi Kyuhyun malah merasa geli dan menyentil bibir Changmin. Lalu Kyuhyun pun berlari meninggalkan Changmin yang entah kenapa terdiam.

1 detik... 2 detik... 3 detik...

"KYU! TUNGGU AKU!" Changmin baru tersadar kalau dia sudah ditinggalkan jauh oleh Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haahhh..."

Mungkin itu sudah ke dua puluh kalinya seorang Cho Ahra menghela nafas. Banyak pikiran? Entahlah dia juga tidak tau hanya saja semenjak kedatangan adiknya kembali dari Paris.. Ahra semacam punya perasaan yang buruk. Dia juga tidak tau itu apa tapi-

DRRRTTTT DRRRTTT

Ahra langsung mengambil handphone yang ada disampingnya dan membuka pesan yang sudah masuk.

_Nyonya Ahra, bagaimana kabar anda? Saya harap anda baik-baik saja saat ini. Saya hanya ingin menanyakan tentang adik anda Cho Kyuhyun. Apakah terlihat ada gejala kalau penyakitnya akan kambuh kembali?_

Dan Ahra pun kembali menghela nafas saat melihat isi pesan itu. Ahra sudah jengah jika sudah ditanyakan tentang penyakit adiknya. Dia tidak ingin di ingatkan kembali tapi ya harus bagaimana lagi.. dia harus tetap menjaga adiknya. Dengan cekatan Ahra langsung mengetikan pesan balasan.

_Ani, sampai saat ini saya belum melihat adanya gejala kalau penyakitnya akan datang kembali. Saya harap penyakit itu tidak akan pernah kembali. Terima kasih sudah bertanya dokter._

Seperti itulah balasan pesan Ahra. Ahra kemudian kembali mengambil gelas teh yang ada didepannya dan menyesapnya perlahan. Seandainya waktu itu tidak terjadi... pastilah Kyuhyun tidak akan menderita seperti sekarang... seandainya anak laki-laki itu tidak lewat tiba-tiba pasti Kyuhyun dia...

"Hiks hiks..." Dan tanpa Ahra sadari hanya karena mengingat kejadian itu air mata tidak dapat dibendung nya. Ahra melihat sebentar ke arah jam dinding. Sudah jam 8 malam tapi Kyuhyun belum pulang juga. Tanpa pikir panjang Ahra berlari kembali ke kamarnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya sebelum Kyuhyun pulang. Dia tidak ingin adik kesayangannya mendengar dia menangis. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak boleh melihat ataupun mendengar tangisannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

CKLEK

"Noona... Kyuhyun yang tampan ini sudah pulang!" sapa Kyuhyun riang saat dia sudah memasuki rumahnya namun orang yang disapa Kyuhyun tidak menyahut. Tentu saja karena Ahra pasti sudah tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

Kyuhyun berjalan sebentar ke arah dapur dan melihat gelas teh yang bahkan tehnya belum habis masih ada di atas meja. Kyuhyun lalu mengambil gelas itu dan membuang teh nya. Teh dingin disaat malam-malam seperti ini? No! Kyuhyun tak ingin sakit. Kemudian Kyuhyun pun mencuci gelas itu dan berjalan ke lantai dua.

'Gelap dan sepi. Pasti Noona sudah tidur...' batin Kyuhyun berbicara sendiri. Kyuhyun berjalan ke kamar Ahra dan mengintip dari celah pintu. Benar ternyata sudah tertidur. Kyuhyun kembali menutup pintu itu dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka semua pakaiannya dan mengganti nya dengan piyama setelah selesai dia tidak langsung tidur namun berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya kemudian mengambil sebuah buku.

DUK

Kyuhyun pun mendudukan dirinya diatas kasur dan membuka lembaran demi lembaran buku itu dan sampailah dia dihalaman buku itu yang kosong. Kyuhyun mengambil pensil yang terselip di buku itu kemudian menuliskan atau lebih tepatnya mencurahkan sesuatu di buku itu. Dengan telaten jemari-jemari indah Kyuhyun menuliskan bermacam-macam kata di dalam buku itu dengan makna yang sangat berarti.

"Selesai!" teriak Kyuhyun namun dia langsung menutup mulutnya saat tau kalau dia bisa saja membangunkan Ahra. Kemudian Kyuhyun berlari kecil ke arah kamar Ahra dan mengintip sedikit. Tidak terbangun ternyata dan membuat Kyuhyun bernafas lega. Kyuhyun kembali menuju ke kamarnya dan kembali membaca tulisannya lagi setelah selesai membaca, Kyuhyun menaruh buku itu di atas meja di samping nya dan terlelap menuju alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At The University**

"MINGGIR!"

Ini baru pagi tapi sudah ada kegaduhan di universitas ini baiklah mari kita lihat siapa yang sudah membuat kegaduhan sepagi ini... rambut berantakan, pakaian yang dipakai asal-asalan dan berlari super cepat karena terlambat dan itulah Cho Kyuhyun di pagi ini. Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan lari maratonnya menuju kelasnya pagi ini karena dia sudah sangat terlambat dan lagi Changmin tidak menjemputnya jadi dia terpaksa berlari dari rumah menuju universitas dengan resiko yang sangat besar. Dan tiba-tiba...

BUGHHHH

Kyuhyun pun bertabrakan dengan seseorang dan membuat buku-buku yang dipegang Kyuhyun berserakan dilantai.

"Kyu! Maaf aku tidak melihat mu!" ucap suara berat yang baru menabrak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengenali suara itu siapalagi kalau bukan Siwon, Kyuhyun pun melihat Siwon yang panik sambil mengambil-ngambil buku Kyuhyun yang berserakan lalu menarik Kyuhyun untuk berdiri. "Maaf ya.. ini buku mu" ucap Siwon sambil memberikan buku itu kepada Kyuhyun dan tiba-tiba saja Siwon mengelus-elus rambut Kyuhyun pelan. "Rambut mu tadi berantakan..." ucap Siwon pelan masih sambil mengelus-elus rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hampir saja akan terlambat jika tidak melihat seorang murid yang lain berlari-lari menuju kelas.

"Aku terlambat! Sampai jumpa lagi Siwon hyung!" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian berlari lagi menuju ke kelasnya. Siwon ingin pergi saat kakinya menendang sesuatu. Astaga! Buku Kyuhyun ada yang ketinggalan. Siwon kemudian memungutnya dan berbalik ke arah Kyuhyun..

"Hey Kyu! Buku mu ini..." ucap Siwon keras namun lama-kelamaan suaranya mengecil karena melihat tulisan sampul buku itu. _Diary of Cho Kyuhyun_. Siwon kemudian tersenyum jahil dan memasukan buku itu ke dalam tasnya. Mengetahui rahasia orang tidak apa-apa kan? Hehehe...

Siwon kemudian berjalan menuju ke kelasnya dengan seringaian yang setia tersunggingkan oleh bibirnya. Ternyata seorang Choi Siwon juga Evil ternyata...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TRINGGGGGGG **

Tak disangka bunyi tanda bel istirahat pun berbunyi dan dapat kita lihat semua murid-murid mulai berhamburan menuju ke kantin. Namun tidak dengan Changmin karena dia membawa bekal yang telah di buatkan oleh Eomma nya. Dan saat Changmin membukanya, betapa berbinar-binar matanya sekarang karena melihat begitu banyaknya bekal yang telah di buatkan Eommanya.

Kita tinggalkan Changmin sebentar dengan pacarnya a.k.a makanan nya ke seorang namja manis yang sedang sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi tas nya. Melempar kesana kemari barang-barang yang ada di dalam tas nya demi menemukan ...

DUK

"APPO!" teriak Changmin kesakitan sambil memegangi kepala nya yang baru saja dijadikan tempat mendarat buku Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap tidak peduli dan melanjutkan mencari barang berharganya.

"YAK! EVIL!" bentak Changmin sambil mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih tidak menghiraukan panggilan nya.

"CHO KYU-"

"Huwaaaa Changmin ini gawat!" teriak Kyuhyun saat menyadari bahwa yang dicarinya selama ini tidak ada di dalam tasnya.

"Apa nya yang gawat?" tanya Changmin sambil mengelus kepalanya yang masih berdenyut sakit.

"Barang berharga ku hilang!"

"Apa mu?" tanya Changmin masih tidak konsentrasi.

"Aishhhh... barang berharga ku hilang! Padahal tadi pagi aku masih melihatnya" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menahan isak tangisnya.

"Memangnya apa barang berharga mu itu?" tanya Changmin sambil memunguti isi tas Kyuhyun yang di lempar pemiliknya ke sembarang arah.

"I-itu... Argh! Aku harus mencari nya!"

Kyuhyun mengambil tasnya dan memasukkan barang-barang yang tadi Changmin punguti ke dalam tasnya lagi. Kemudian dia keluar dari kelas itu dan mengikuti jejak-jejaknya tadi saat sebelum dia kehilangan barang berharganya itu yang membuat Changmin cengo. Dan tiba-tiba saja...

"Oppa!"

Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan dengan berlari-lari kecil ke arah Changmin. Rambutnya yang indah pun berkibas ke sana sini.

"Eh Seohyun-ah, Waeyo?" tanya Changmin saat Seohyun sudah berada di sampingya.

"Hah... Oppa lupa ya! Oppa kan katanya mau mengenalkan ku pada Kyuhyun" jawab Seohyun sambil mengatur nafasnya agar kembali stabil.

"Oh Kyuhyun dia ada di-eh... mana dia tadi di sana" ucap Changmin heran padahal beberapa detik yang lalu Kyuhyun masih terlihat oleh pandangan matanya namun sekarang sudah menghilang lagi.

"Mana oppa?" tanya Seohyun sambil melihat ke arah pandangan Changmin.

"Tadi ada disana, ya sudahlah nanti oppa janji akan kenalkan Kyuhyun kepada mu."

"Janji?"

"Emh.. Janji" Jawab Changmin sambil menautkan jari kelingking mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SKIP TIME**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa waktu sudah malam bagi seorang Choi Siwon yang terlarut oleh bacaan nya sekarang. Kalian pasti taukan apa yang sedang dia baca sekarang? Diari milik Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang dia baca sekarang. Siwon bahkan tertawa dan tersenyum sendiri melihat tulisan tangan kyuhyun yang indah dan curhatannya di dalam buku itu. Siwon baru tau kalau ternyata Kyuhyun sangatlah pintar terlihat dari salah satu curhatannya di dalam buku ini.

_Dear Diary,_

_Aku sangat tidak menyangka kalau sekolah ku akan menukarkan ku dengan murid asal Perancis. Jadi... YA! Aku akan tinggal di Perancis selama tiga tahun! Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku ternyata sepintar ini hahaha~ Besok aku akan pergi ke Perancis dan meninggalkan Korea... Sedih juga ya ternyata... Hoam... aku sudah mengantuk! Lain kali akan kulanjutkan tulisan ini~ Paypay~_

Siwon tersenyum melihat cerita Kyuhyun yang satu itu. Lalu Siwon pun membuka lembaran demi lembaran dan membaca cerita-cerita yang menarik disana. Siwon langsung berhenti di sebuah halaman yang membuatnya tertarik karena tulisan itu di lingkari dengan tanda cinta.

_Dear Diary,_

_Sudah 2 tahun aku menetap di Perancis dan aku sangat terpesona akan hal-hal yang ada di sini. Mulai dari pemandangan, pariwisata, makanan nya dan yang paling membuat ku terpesona adalah... seorang namja! Dia namja terindah yang pernah aku lihat!Dia sangat sempurna! 2 tahun aku menyimpan perasaan ini namun hari ini dia mendekati ku dan dia... MENYATAKAN CINTA PADA KU! Astaga... jadi selama ini penantianku tidaklah sia-sia! Langsung saja aku terima pernyataan cintanya dan mulai sekarang kami adalah sepasang kekasih^_^_

Nyut...

Hati Siwon seperti menciut saat membaca yang tadi. Jadi Kyuhyun sudah mempunya namjachingu tapi... siapa? Bagaimana wajahnya? Apakah sampai sekarang dia masih menjadi pacar Kyuhyun atau tidak? Banyak sekali pertanyaan di kepala Siwon yang tidak bisa terjawab. Siwon terus membuka halaman demi halaman yang ternyata masih berisi curhatan Kyuhyun tentang namjachingu nya namun dia tidak menuliskan nama namjachingu di dalam sana. Sampai Siwon berhenti disuatu lembaran yang terlihat bekas bercak airmata yang sudah mengering.

_Dear Diary,_

_Tak terasa sekarang sudah 3 tahun aku menetap di Perancis dan... ah... inilah saatnya aku kembali ke Korea. Senang? Ya tentu saja aku pasti senang karena kembali ke tanah kelahiran ku namun... aku masih belum bisa melupakan kenang-kenanganku selama ini di Perancis terutama kenanganku bersama dia. Hari ini aku baru saja memutuskan nya dan untunglah dia mau menerima kepergianku. Hm... selamat tinggal Perancis!_

Dan Siwon pun sedikit lega karena mengetahui kalau ternyata Kyuhyun sudah tidak memiliki namjachingu lagi dan... Siwon tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun akan menulis tentang namjachingu nya sambil menangis. Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Kembali Siwon membuka lembarang demi lembaran dan berhenti di lembarang terakhir...

_Dear Diary,_

_Kini sudah 2 hari aku kembali tinggal di SEOUL dan sekarang aku bertanya-tanya siapakah orang yang akan menjadi pengganti dia dihatiku? Aku pernah berpikir.. apakah Changmin adalah pangeran cintaku atau bukan? Sampai sekarang aku masih belum mengetahuinya dan untunglah penyakitku tidak muncul kembali ku rasa aku sudah..._

Mata Siwon langsung terbelalak kaget saat melihat bercak darah di tulisan itu yang membuat kalimat terakhirnya tidak dapat terlalu dilihat karena darah yang menutupinya. Namun bukan Siwon namanya kalau tidak dapat melihat lebih detail lagi... Siwon masih dapat melihat kalimat terakhir di tulisan itu...

_Uh... aku harus pergi ternyata penyakit jantungku kembali..._

_**Siwon Pov**_

Aku terbelalak kaget saat melihat kalimat yang tertutupi darah itu. Ja-jadi... yang waktu aku lihat ternyata benar... obat untuk meringankan sakit di jantung. Berarti... aku dan Kyuhyun... memiliki penyakit yang sama? A-aku harus tidur! Ini terlalu... ARGH!

_**Siwon Pov End**_

Dengan cepat Siwon menutup buku catatan itu dan langsung menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia terlalu kaget karena ternyata namja yang menurut dia terlihat sangat energik itu... memiliki penyakit mematikan yang sama dengan dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong! Saya kembali! Maaf kalau saya lama banget buat update chapter-chapter yang lain soalnya... saya males ngetik XD *digampar reader* Kaga deng saya benar-benar lagi sibuk soalnya saya harus persiapan untuk UN huft jadi ga ada waktu buat nulis lanjutan deh-"-

Saya baca lagi chapter 3 nya kok kayanya Kyuhyun nya terlalu gila ya? ('-'a ) Wkwkwkw maaf ya saya lagi ga ada ide jadilah chapter 3 yang gila itu-"- Maaf kalau banyak Typo bertebaran soalnya saya ga sempet ngoreksi ehe~~

Dan hayo readers siapakah yang bisa menebak **mantan namjachingu** nya Kyuhyun?~ Soalnya nanti bakal saya keluarin tuh orang biar lebih kompleks(?)

Buat yang minta lanjutin FF Vampire Or Werewolf nanti ya soalnya... saya belom ngetik sama sekali untuk FF yg satu itu.-. Jadi maklumin aja ya kalau update sangatlah luaaaaaaammmmmaaaaaaa~~

Pef... yasudahlah segitu saja dulu cuap-cuap saya~ **DI TUNGGU REVIEW NYA! NO REVIEW = NO LANJUT :p**

Big Love **SparWonKyu Gaem_Mel =))**


	5. Chapter 5

Mata Siwon langsung terbelalak kaget saat melihat bercak darah di tulisan itu yang membuat kalimat terakhirnya tidak dapat terlalu dilihat karena darah yang menutupinya. Namun bukan Siwon namanya kalau tidak dapat melihat lebih detail lagi... Siwon masih dapat melihat kalimat terakhir di tulisan itu...

_Uh... aku harus pergi ternyata penyakit jantungku kembali..._

_**Siwon Pov**_

Aku terbelalak kaget saat melihat kalimat yang tertutupi darah itu. Ja-jadi... yang waktu aku lihat ternyata benar... obat untuk meringankan sakit di jantung. Berarti... aku dan Kyuhyun... memiliki penyakit yang sama? A-aku harus tidur! Ini terlalu... ARGH!

_**Siwon Pov End**_

Dengan cepat Siwon menutup buku catatan itu dan langsung menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia terlalu kaget karena ternyata namja yang menurut dia terlihat sangat energik itu... memiliki penyakit mematikan yang sama dengan dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"WONIE!"

Kibum terus saja berteriak-teriak saat dirasa nya kalau Siwon dari tadi belum bangun juga, dia jadi kesal sendiri bisa-bisa sarapan untuk mereka berdua bisa dingin dan Siwon pun dapat terlambat ke kuliahannya. Kibum dengan kasar menarik selimut yang sedari tadi menyelimuti badan Siwon dan Kibum dapat melihat sebuah buku yang dipegang oleh Siwon karena penasaran perlahan tangan Kibum ingin menggapai buku itu namun...

PLAK

"AW!"

"Jangan sentuh..." gumam Siwon masih dengan memejamkan mata nya. Kibum mengembungkan pipi nya kesal karena dari tadi ternyata Siwon sudah bangun dan hanya ingin menjahili Kibum saja.

"Wonie bangun! Nanti kau bisa terlambat dan sarapan nya sudah dingin" pinta Kibum lagi sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Siwon. Beberapa detik Siwon tidak berkutik sampai akhirnya terdengar isakan kecil dari Kibum. "Hiks.. Wonie tak mau mendengarkan Bummie lagi..." dan seketika mata Siwon pun langsung terbuka dan terduduk di depan Kibum.

"Heh... kau menjahili ku ternyata" geram Siwon saat melihat ternyata Kibum hanya berakting agar Siwon cepat bangun. Kibum pun hanya menampilkan smirk andalannya.

"Siapa suruh kau tidak bangun-bangun..."

"Memang nya sekarang jam berapa sih?" tanya Siwon dan dengan malas melihat ke arah jam di samping nya dan berhasil membuat Siwon membelalakan mata nya. "MWO?! Sudah jam segini! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku Bummie!" teriak Siwon dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi sampai-sampai dia membanting pintu kamar mandi nya.

BLAM

"Haish... tampan tapi sayang nya bodoh" gumam Kibum sambil bersweet drop ria saat mendengar apa yang baru saja di katakan Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beralih ke kediaman Cho sekarang, dari tadi Cho Ahra terus saja terlihat bingung dengan sikap adiknya Cho Kyuhyun yang sejak bangun pagi tadi seperti kehilangan selera untuk menjalani hari nya hari ini dan saat sarapan seperti sekarang pun makanannya banyak yang berhamburan kemana-mana.

"Kyu, jangan makan seperti itu kau jadi mengurangi selera makan Noona" saran Ahra sambil menaruh kembali makanan yang hampir saja masuk ke dalam mulut nya jika saja kelakuan adik nya tidak seperti ini.

"Mian Noona..." jawab Kyuhyun lemas dan meminum air putih yang sudah di sediakan Ahra. Kyuhyun pun menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya kembali melamun.

"Kyu sebenarnya ada masalah apa?"

"A-ani tidak ada masalah kok..."

"Jangan bo-"

TING TONG

Ahra sedikit menghela nafas saat perkataannya barusan tadi tidak dapat diselesaikan karena bunyi bel dari pintu rumahnya yang berbunyi dan dengan malas Ahra pergi membukakan pintu rumahnya dan tampaklah sesosok namja tinggi yang tengah tersenyum ke arah Ahra.

"Pagi Noona..." sapa Changmin dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Pagi Changmin, mau menjemput Kyuhyun ya?" tanya Ahra sambil membalas senyum Changmin.

"Ne Noona, aku ingin mengajak Kyuhyun berangkat bersama ke kampus" jawab Changmin sambil menganggukan kepala nya sedikit.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ya.. Noona panggilkan Kyuhyun dulu" dan dengan itu Ahra meninggalkan Changmin di depan pintu rumah dan beranjak menuju ke ruang makan. Di sana masih terlihat Kyuhyun yang masih asyik melamun tanpa menghiraukan adanya kehadiran Ahra, Ahra pun mendekati Kyuhyun dan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan. "Kyu.. ada Changmin di depan..."

Kyuhyun tidak membalas apapun pada Ahra dan langsung beranjak meninggalkan Ahra. Sepertinya mood Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah hancur sekarang, Changmin pun sedikit heran saat melihat wajah kusut Kyuhyun saat di depan. Changmin sedikit mengacak rambut Kyuhyun, berniat untuk jahil namun Kyuhyun malah memberikan deathglare nya pada Changmin.

"Wah wah.. apa yang terjadi dengan evil ini huh?" tanya Changmin sambil berjalan keluar rumah kediaman Cho.

"Tidak..." jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun berhenti dan menatap Changmin heran. Changmin yang ditatap seperti itu pun ikut heran.

"Apa?"

"Kau menjemput ku dengan... itu?!" tanya Kyuhyun dan sedikit menatap bingung pada "Kendaraan" yang dibawa Changmin untuk menjemput dirinya. Kyuhyun pikir, Changmin akan membawa kendaraan mewah.. mungkin seperti Limosin, Motor Ninja dan yang lain. Kyuhyun hanya tidak habis pikir kalau Changmin yang termasuk orang kaya.. mengajak seorang Cho Kyuhyun pergi ke kampus dengan membawa.. SEPEDA?!

"Wae? Bukankah kita jadi lebih bisa merasakan angin segar?" ucap Changmin agar Kyuhyun mau naik sepeda bersamanya well... sebenarnya Changmin memiliki maksud tersendiri membawa sepeda ke tempat Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini sungguh pelit."

Kyuhyun segera naik ke belakang Changmin dan dengan semangat Changmin langsung mengayuh sepeda nya. Ide jail Changmin pun muncul, perlahan Changmin memperkuat kayuhan sepeda nya dan tanpa di sadari Kyuhyun yang kaget hanya bisa memeluk Changmin dengan .. inilah sebenarnya modus Changmin, dia sengaja membawa sepeda untuk menjemput Kyuhyun kemudian mengayuh nya dengan Changmin hanya agar dia dapat merasakan pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Hyaaaaa! Shim Changmin pelan-pelan!" teriak Kyuhyun dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya. Changmin hanya dapat tersenyum lebar dan semakin mempercepat kayuhan sepeda nya. Hingga sampai lah Changmin di jalanan yang sangat menurun.

"Wow... Kyu lihat betapa curamnya turunan ini!" ucap Changmin dan sedikit melihat sampai mana jalan turunan itu berhenti. Kyuhyun dengan berat langkah berjalan menjauhi sepeda Changmin untuk mendapatkan sedikit ketenangan paska shock tadi.

"Kau... GILA! Bisakah kau mengayuh lebih pelan?! Cih..."

"Iya maaf hehe... sebaiknya kau lihat ke sini" ucap Changmin dan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk datang ke samping nya. Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kaki nya menuju samping Changmin dan mengikuti arah pandang Changmin. GLEK. Kyuhyun langsung menelan ludahnya saat melihat betapa jauh nya jalan turunan ini. Kyuhyun bahkan berjalan mundur satu langkah karena melihat nya.

"Wae?" tanya Changmin bingung melihat gelagat Kyuhyun yang aneh saat melihat jalanan ini.

"E-eum itu... apakah kita akan melewati jalan ini? Bagaimana kalau kita lewat jalan yang lain saja?" saran Kyuhyun pada Changmin. Kyuhyun hanya tak ingin melewati jalan itu karena dia sudah memiliki feeling kalau dia lewat jalan ini... suatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Kenapa? Masa seorang Cho Kyuhyun takut dengan jalanan seperti ini? Hahahaha..." tawa Changmin keras padahal bukan karena alasan itu Kyuhyun tidak mau melewati jalan itu.

"Si... siapa bilang aku takut?! Cho Kyuhyun tak pernah takut pada apapun!" sergah Kyuhyun dan dia langsung menyesali apa yang baru saja di ucapkan nya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita harus lewat jalan ini! Hanya orang berpenyakitan yang tidak mau lewat jalan ini" jelas Changmin dan segera menaiki sepeda nya tanpa mengetahui bahwa perkataannya barusan baru saja menyindir seseorang. Dengan langkah berat Kyuhyun kembali duduk di belakang Changmin dan memeluk Changmin dengan sangat sangat erat melebihi yang tadi. Changmin merasa sedikit aneh dengan pelukan Kyuhyun yang terlalu erat itu namun Changmin mengabaikan nya dan mulai mengayuh sepeda nya. Perlahan sepeda itu mulai menurun dan mulai turun dengan sangat cepat.

"WOOHOO!" teriak Changmin kegirangan saat merasakan angin yang menerpa wajah nya. Sedangkan dia tidak mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun sedang mengalami ketakutan dan akhirnya Kyuhyun tak kuat lagi.

"Ugh... SHIM CHANGMIN BERHENTI!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil memperat pelukan nya pada Changmin namun Changmin masih menghiraukan teriakan Kyuhyun tadi.

"CHANGMIN BERHEN-UHUK UHUK UHUK..."

Changmin merasa kalau pelukan Kyuhyun mulai mengendur dan tidak ada teriakan-teriakan bising dari Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat Changmin langsung memberhentikan sepeda nya dan menghadap belakang. Betapa terkejutnya Changmin saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat pucat dan nafas nya yang memburu dengan cepat.

"Astaga Kyu! Apa yang terjadi?!" panik Changmin dan segera menidurkan Kyuhyun di jalanan dengan kepala Kyuhyun di atas pangkuan nya.

"Eunghah... o-obat di t-tas ku Changmin..." ucap Kyuhyun dengan susah payah. Changmin yang panik segera menggeledah tas Kyuhyun namun Changmin tidak menemukan satu obat pun yang dia lihat di tas Kyuhyun hanya buku buku dan buku.

"Obat apa? Tidak ada obat apapun di tas mu" ucap Changmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan khawatir.

'_Sial... berarti obat nya ketinggalan di rumah...'_ gerutu Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah lain seperti nya dia sedang menunjuk ke arah rumah nya. Changmin pertama nya tidak mengerti dengan bahasa isyarat Kyuhyun namun saat melihat dada Kyuhyun yang terus naik turun dengan cepat membuat Changmin semakin panik dan Changmin langsung menggendong Kyuhyun ala bridal style kembali ke rumah nya, bahkan Changmin sampai meninggalkan sepeda nya dijalanan. Dia tidak peduli jika saat kembali nanti sepeda nya sudah tidak ada atau menghilang karena sekarang yang sedang dia pikirkan hanya keadaan Kyuhyun. Dengan langkah cepat Changmin terus berlari ke arah kediaman Kyuhyun dan Changmin sedikit tersenyum lega saat dapat melihat rumah Kyuhyun. Changmin langsung saja mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah itu dengan keras.

"Ahra Noona! Ahra Noona! Cepat buka pintu nya! Kyuhyun dalam keadaan gawat!" teriak Changmin dengan keras dari luar sambil terus mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah itu dengan keras.

"Aish Changminnie ada apa... ASTAGA! Apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun?!" tanya Ahra panik saat melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang ada di gendongan Changmin.

"Noona lebih baik kita bawa Kyuhyun masuk dulu."

"Ah ne, kau benar. Bawa dia ke kamarnya" suruh Ahra dan segera berlari menuju kamar Kyuhyun di ikuti dengan Changmin di belakang nya setelah berada di dalam kamar Kyuhyun, Changmin langsung saja menidurkan Kyuhyun di atas ranjang nya.

"Noo... noona o-obat ku" ucap Kyuhyun dengan terbata kepada Ahra dan dengan cepat Ahra membuka lemari yang berada di samping ranjang Kyuhyun dan mengeluarkan obat nya. Ahra langsung saja menyuruh Kyuhyun meminum obat nya dan memberikan Kyuhyun segelas air putih yang sudah disiapakan nya sedari tadi.

"Sebaik nya kau istirahat sekarang ne Kyu..." ucap Ahra sambil mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kyuhyun pun memejamkan mata nya dan obat nya mulai bereaksi karena napas Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai teratur. Ahra langsung mendekati Changmin dan membawa Changmin turun ke bawah.

"A-aw Noona! Pelan-pelan saja menarik tangan ku" protes Changmin saat Ahra menarik tangan nya dengan kasar.

"Changmin... kau harus menjelaskan pada ku apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Ahra setelah mereka berada di ruang tamu, mereka hanya tidak ingin mengganggu Kyuhyun yang sedang beristirahat.

"Aku hanya membawa nya bersepeda..." jawab Changmin namun Ahra masih saja memelototi Changmin sehingga Changmin menghela nafas dan melanjutkan kata-kata nya tadi. "Dan aku juga mengajak Kyuhyun melewati jalan turunan yang sangat curam."

"Dengan cepat kah?"

"Y-ya" jawab Changmin sambil menundukkan kepala nya dan tiba-tiba saja...

PLAK

Ahra menampar Changmin dengan keras. Changmin kemudian memegang bekas tamparan Ahra yang mulai memerah dan menatap Ahra dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan juga tatapan yang meminta penjelasan.

"Changmin, apa kau ingin mencelakakan Kyuhyun?!" teriak Ahra tepat di depan wajah Changmin.

"A-apa? Tidak Noona, aku tidak berniat mencelakakan Kyuhyun. Dia tiba-tiba saja menjadi begitu" sergah Changmin karena merasa tidak bersalah.

"Apa maksud mu?! Apa kau tidak tau kalau Kyuhyun punya..." Ahra langsung saja menutup mulut nya saat dia hampir saja membongkar rahasia Kyuhyun. Changmin yang melihat itu langsung merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Changmin bukankah kau harus pergi kuliah?"

"Ta-tapi Noona bagaimana dengan Kyu..."

"Pergi Changmin."

"Tapi Noo-"

"KUBILANG PERGI CHANGMIN! KUMOHON AKU TIDAK INGIN MELIHAT WAJAH MU HARI INI!" teriak Ahra dengan terengah-engah. Changmin sampai mundur satu langkah karena teriakan Ahra yang tidak diduga nya.

"Baiklah" jawab Changmin lemas dan mulai berjalan keluar dari kediaman itu tapi sebelum Changmin benar-benar pergi, dia sempat membalikkan badannya dan menghadap Ahra sebentar. "Tolong sampaikan maaf ku pada Kyuhyun" ucap Changmin sambil pergi keluar dari kediaman Cho itu.

BRAK

Changmin menutup pintu kediaman Cho itu dengan keras dan kasar kemudian berjalan dengan tidak semangat menuju kampus untunglah keberuntungan masih berada di pihak Changmin karena sepeda yang tadi ditinggalkan nya tidak hilang dan masih tergeletak dengan manis nya di atas jalanan tadi. Changmin kembali melanjutkan perjalanan nya menuju kampus dengan sepeda nya.

Sedangkan hanya dapat mematung di tempat nya, tangan indah nya perlahan merogoh saku jeans nya dan mengambil handphone nya. Lalu menghubungi nomor seseorang dan menunggu orang itu untuk menjawab panggilan Ahra.

"Dokter... sa-saya rasa penyakit Kyuhyun akan datang kembali hiks..."

TUT

Ahra tidak mampu lagi melanjutkan kata-kata nya kemudian memutuskan panggilan itu. Kaki nya tidak dapat menopang berat badannya dan Ahra pun terduduk di lantai. Perlahan air mata nya mengalir mengingat keadaan adik nya yang tersayang.

'_Hiks... kenapa? Kenapa harus Kyuhyun yang mempunyai penyakit itu? Kenapa tidak aku Tuhan?!_' isak Ahra dalam hati nya dan semakin menangis dengan keras tanpa mengetahui kalau sedari tadi ada yang mendengarkan semua pertengkarannya dengan Changmin dan pembicaraan Ahra tadi dengan dokter nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**At The SM University**_

Seorang pria tampan terus menunggu kehadiran seseorang di depan pintu gerbang kampus nya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau sebentar lagi kelas nya akan segera di mulai. Selama menunggu di depan gerbang, banyak beberapa yeoja yang terus mengerling genit dan mencari perhatian kepada nya namun hanya dia diamkan saja. Tiba-tiba saja dia melihat seseorang dari kejauhan yang seperti nya dia kenal yang sedang membawa sepeda di sampingnya.

'_Itu kan Changmin... bukankah dia selalu berangkat bersama Kyuhyun?_' tanya Siwon dalam hati dan melihat kebelakang Changmin mungkin saja Kyuhyun tertinggal di belakang nya namun dia tidak melihat Kyuhyun sama sekali. Siwon kemudian mendekati Changmin dan Changmin sedikit bingung saat Siwon datang ke arahnya.

"Permisi Changmin tapi apa anda melihat Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon sopan sambil melirik ke sekitar Changmin namun tetap dia tidak menemukan Kyuhyun.

"Dia tidak datang hari ini karena... dia sedang tidak enak badan. Memang nya kenapa Siwon-ssi?" tanya Changmin balik dengan nada dingin dan Siwon akui kalau dia tidak menyukai nya.

"Aku ada urusan penting dengan Kyuhyun."

"Urusan apa itu?"

"Apakah kau harus mengetahui nya juga?"

"Ya, karena apapun yang Kyuhyun lakukan aku harus mengetahui nya bahkan hal sekecil apapun aku harus tau" ucap Changmin dengan tatapan kosong dan membuat Siwon sedikit shock. Siwon tidak bisa membalas perkataan Changmin dan berjalan meninggalkan Changmin namun dia berbalik sebentar untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Bisakah pulang kuliah nanti kau mengantarkan ku ke rumah Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon dan dia dapat melihat kalau Changmin sedikit mengangguk lalu Siwon pun kemudian melanjutkan jalan nya tadi yang sempat terhenti sedangkan Changmin mengepalkan tangan nya keras karena dia seperti merasakan api yang membakar hati nya.

'_Apakah kau menyukai nya Siwon-ssi?_'

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SKIP TIME**_

Tak terasa kalau waktu ternyata cepat berlalu di Universitas SM. Semua murid mulai berhamburan keluar dari kelas nya dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Di samping gerbang masuk dan keluar universitas SM terdapat sebuah pohon beringin besar, terlihat seorang namja tampan berlesung pipi tengah bersandar di pohon itu. Dia sedang menunggu kehadiran seseorang yang sungguh lama datang nya, sambil menunggu orang itu datang Siwon kembali membaca buku harian Kyuhyun... terutama di bagian darah yang menempel di kertas itu.

'_Tak kusangka... kita memiliki penyakit yang sama Cho Kyuhyun._'

Tak lama kemudian, Siwon dapat melihat Changmin mulai datang menghampiri nya. Siwon kemudian menutup buku harian Kyuhyun dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas nya. Changmin sedikit mengernyit heran saat terlihat Siwon memasukkan sebuah buku kembali ke tas nya dengan gerak-gerik panik.

"Buku apa itu?" tanya Changmin heran dan menatap Siwon dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Bukan urusan mu dan jangan menatap ku seperti itu Changmin-ah" ucap Siwon dengan nada tidak suka kemudian berjalan keluar dari universitas di dampingi Changmin.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan dengan aura hitam yang saling keluar dari tubuh masing-masing. Seperti nya mereka sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik dan seperti nya juga tidak menyukai satu sama lain. Changmin sedikit melirik ke arah Siwon dan kembali melihat ke arah sepeda nya yang di bawa di samping nya sedari tadi. Setelah mereka menempuh beberapa kilometer dengan hanya berjalan dan mereka juga tidak merasa lelah, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan kediaman keluarga Cho.

"Ini rumah nya" ucap Changmin dan menaiki sepeda nya.

"Kau tidak mau masuk?" tanya Siwon dan Changmin terdiam sebentar dengan kepala yang menunduk lalu menatap Siwon dengan mimik wajah tidak bersemangat.

"Tidak, tolong sampaikan salam ku pada Kyuhyun" ucap Changmin dan mulai mengayuh sepeda nya menjauh dari kediaman Cho itu. Dia tidak ingin berlama-lama di sana karena mungkin hati nya akan merasakan sakit lagi. Siwon tidak peduli dengan sikap Changmin yang menyebalkan barusan dan berjalan mendekat menuju pintu luar kediama Cho.

TOK TOK TOK

"Tunggu sebentar..."

Terdengar sahutan dari dalam, tak lama terbukalah pintu itu dan menampakkan sesosok yeoja manis yang tampaknya bingung dengan kedatangan Siwon.

"Anyyeong... Saya Siwon teman kampus Kyuhyun. Saya berniat ingin menjenguk nya karena saya dengan kalau Kyuhyun sedang sakit sekarang" ucap Siwon memperkenalkan diri sambil menampakkan lesung pipi nya yang menawan. Ahra tersenyum membalas senyuman Siwon tadi dan mempersilahkan Siwon untuk masuk.

"Kyuhyun sedang berada di kamar nya dilantai dua sekarang, mau saya ambilkan minum Siwon-ssi?" tanya Ahra lembut namun Siwon segera menolaknya dengan halus. Siwon segera menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua setelah Ahra meminta ijin untuk keluar sebentar karena ada keperluan mendadak. Siwon tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mencari kamar Kyuhyun karena di pintu itu sudah terpampang tulisan _'Gyu Room'_ di luarnya. Siwon perlahan mengetuk pintu itu, tidak ada sahutan. Siwon mencoba lagi dan akhirnya terdengarlah sahutan dari dalam.

"Masuklah..." ucap suara lembut dari dalam dan dengan perlahan Siwon membuka pintu kamar itu. Betapa terkejutnya Siwon saat melihat keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang, tertidur di atas ranjang nya dengan kulit pucat dan selang infus di samping nya. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut saat melihat siapa tamu yang datang... dia kira Changmin lah yang menjadi tamu nya sekarang.

"Ah... Siwon hyung ada urusan apa datang kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit malu. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tau mengapa tiba-tiba saja jantung nya berdetak menjadi lebih cepat.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikkan ini" jawab Siwon sambil merogoh-rogoh tas nya dan mengeluarkan buku harian Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung membulatkan mata nya dan membuka mulut nya dengan lebar saat melihat apa yang ingin Siwon kembalikan... buku harian nya.

"Da-dari mana kau mendapatkan ini hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya dan mengambil nya dengan kasar dari Siwon. Siwon sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun namun dia mencoba untuk bersikap tenang.

"Aku menemukkan nya terjatuh di lantai kemarin aku ingin mengembalikan nya langsung pada mu tapi aku tak dapat menemukan mu" jawab Siwon sedikit berbohong yah tidak sedikit.

"Terima kasih sudah mengembalikan nya hyung... apakah hyung membaca isi nya?"

DEG

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun tadi dapat membekukan tubuh Siwon seketika. Siwon sedikit ragu untuk menjawab itu namun Siwon berani dan menatap Kyuhyun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Ne, maaf kan aku karena membaca nya Kyu..." jawab Siwon dan Kyuhyun kembali menatap Siwon dengan tatapan tidak percaya berarti Siwon sudah mengetahui penyakit yang selama ini Kyuhyun sembunyikan. Kyuhyun ingin sekali berteriak kepada Siwon tapi niat nya gagal sudah saat Siwon melanjutkan perkataan nya barusan. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang penyakit mu itu, kau memiliki teman Kyu... yaitu aku. Ya aku juga memiliki penyakit itu" ucap Siwon dengan enteng dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menjatuhkan buku hariannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Bersambung**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

DAFUQ~ (?)

Hay hay readers... mian ne kalau saya update jadi nya lama banget... biasalah lagi sibuk mempersiapkan UN mah ya jadi nya begini._.

Wah wah wah... Siwon dan Kyuhyun udah saling mengetahui penyakit masing-masing nih... hem.. gimana ya kelanjutannya? *pusing sendiri* dan juga konflik antara Changmin dan Siwon masih akan berlanjut hehehe... masih bingung ya Kibum siapa nya Siwon? Haha... saya aja bingung Kibum siapa nya Siwon-_- *plak

Tenang aja kok readers pokok nya nanti saya bakal ngungkapin siapakah Kibum sebenar nya di chapter yang akan datang hehehe~

Mungkin segitu aja cuap cuap dari author tercinta *cuih* pokok nya saya membutuh kan review dari reader-reader yang sudah membaca FF ini karena saya sedikit merasa kecewa saat melihat tweet di TL saya "Lebih enak jadi silent readers" dan saya curiga di FF ini juga banyak yang begitu~~ ;))

Jadi saya membutuh review dari reader-reader tercinta dan juga saya butuh doa agar saya dapat mengerjakan TO, US dan juga UN dengan tenang dan mendapatkan jawaban yang benar ya... and just info, seperti nya saya kan update lama lagi mian mian! *bow

Oke pay pay readers! BIG LOVE GYU CHANNEL!


	6. Chapter 6

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang penyakit mu itu, kau memiliki teman Kyu... yaitu aku. Ya aku juga memiliki penyakit itu" ucap Siwon dengan enteng dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menjatuhkan buku hariannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Is This A Love Story?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kyuhyun POV**_

Aku menatap Siwon dengan tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa... orang yang terlihat... sangat kuat seperti dia ini memiliki penyakit yang parah seperti aku? Aku menundukkan kepala ku dan sedikit melirik ke arah buku harian ku yang tadi terjatuh. Aku tertawa miris saat mengetahui nya dan kembali menatap wajah Siwon yang sedang mengernyit heran.

"Kau? Punya penyakit itu? HAHAHAHA!" ucap ku remeh dan Siwon seperti nya sedikit kesal karena perkataanku barusan.

"Kenapa? Kau tak percaya Kyu? Asal kau tau saja ya.. aku sudah punya penyakit ini sejak lahir!"

"Dan apakah aku perlu tau itu?!" bentak ku keras karena aku sangat tidak ingin mengetahui kenapa bisa Siwon sampai mempunya penyakit itu karena jika saja Siwon tidak memberitahu ku tentang penyakit nya itu pasti dia masih terlihat... sempurna di mata ku namun sekarang tidak lagi.

Siwon kemudian terdiam setelah mendapatkan bentakan dari ku. Aku menundukkan kepala ku lagi dan tangan kanan ku berusaha menggapai buku harian ku yang tak sengaja ku jatuhkan tadi. Aku membuka buku itu dan tepat terbuka di halaman yang sangat tidak ingin aku baca... tentang curahan hati ku mengenai mantan ke kasih ku di Paris. Aku sedikit memaksakan senyum saat bayangan nya terlintas di benak ku. Kira-kira bagaimana kabar nya sekarang?

"Maaf kan aku karena memberitahu mu tentang penyakit ku." Aku mendongakan kepala ku dan menatap Siwon yang mengalihkan wajah nya dari tatapan ku.

"Ani seharus nya aku yang minta maaf karena tiba-tiba membentak mu" ucap ku tersenyum lembut dan dapat kulihat Siwon yang melirik ku dari ujung mata nya. Siwon kemudian berjalan mendekati ku kemudian duduk di samping ku. Aku tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Siwon menggenggam tangan kanan ku. Aku menatap mata nya yang memancarkan keseriusan.

"Kita bisa melewati segala rintangan walaupun ada penyakit ini yang menghalangi Kyu." Siwon kemudian mengeluarkan killer smile nya sambil memperkuat genggamanan tangan nya.

"Kenapa? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melewati rintangan huh?" dengus ku kesal karena perkataan nya barusan seperti merendahkan ku. "Dengar ya! Cho Kyuhyun adalah namja paling kuat yang bisa melewati segala rintangan!" ucap ku dan Siwon terkekeh kecil mendengar ku. Sebelah tangan nya yang tidak menggenggam tanganku terangkat untuk mengelus rambut ku.

DEG DEG

A-apa ini?! Wajah ku terasa memanas dan jantung ku juga berdebar-debar karena elusan tangan Siwon di kepala ku. Aku memejamkan mata ku untuk merasakan tangan besar nya yang mengelus rambut ku itu.

"Aku tau kau pasti bisa menghadapi segala rintangan Kyu."

"Maukah kau..." Aku menghentikkan ucapan ku sebentar dan membuka mata ku kemudian menatap mata Siwon yang bening itu. "Terus bersama ku hyung? Kita hadapi semua rintangan walaupun penyakit ini menghalangi kita. Maukah kau hyung?" tanya ku serius dan Siwon sedikit terbelalak kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan ku tadi namun tatapan itu langsung berubah menjadi tatapan yang sangat menghanyutkan ku.

"Tentu.. kita berjuang bersama Kyu."

Aku tersenyum lembut mendengar jawaban nya dan tiba-tiba saja Siwon pun memeluk ku dengan erat. Seketika rasa hangat menjalar di tubuh ku lagi. Aku memejamkan mata ku dan membalas pelukan nya dan semakin berpelukan erat seperti... kami tidak ingin berpisah.

_**End of Kyuhyun POV**_

Siwon dan Kyuhyun berpelukan cukup lama sampai-sampai mereka tidak mengetahui kalau sedari tadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikkan dari luar dengan senyuman nya yang indah itu. Siapalagi kalau bukan Ahra. Ahra berjalan kembali ke kamar nya setelah melihat kelakuan teman Kyuhyun yang sangat baik dan perhatian terhadap adik nya. Namun untung nya Ahra belum mengetahui... kalau marga Siwon adalah Choi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin menatap pemandangan indah yang tersaji di villa itu. Pepohonan yang terus terlintas lewat mata. Hijau, asri dan dapat mendamaikan semua perasaan orang yang melihat nya namun tidak dengan Changmin. Hati nya terus saja tidak bisa merasakan perasaan damai itu. Changmin kembali menghembuskan nafas saat melihat Seohyun datang dengan dua gelas teh hangat di tangan nya.

"Silahkan diminum oppa" Seohyun kemudian meletakkan gelas teh itu di depan wajah Changmin dan menyesap teh yang satu nya. Rasa hangat langsung menjalar di lidah Seohyun tapi Seohyun hampir saja tersedak saat tiba-tiba saja Changmin menggenggam tangan kiri nya yang berada di atas meja. Seohyun menatap bingung Changmin yang sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepala nya, tidak berminat untuk meminum teh buatan nya.

"O-oppa?"

"Seohyun-ah... aku telah menyakiti orang yang kusayangi" ucap Changmin sambil menatap Seohyun. Betapa terkejut nya Seohyun saat tiba-tiba saja mata indah Changmin meneteskan air mata.

'_Apa dia menyakiti Kyuhyun?'_ batin Seohyun bingung. Dia ingin sekali segera mengetahui bagaimana wajah Kyuhyun sampai-sampai dapat membuat Changmin keluar dari karakter asli nya. Bahkan membuat Changmin sedih.

"Oppa menyakiti... Kyuhyun kah?" tanya Seohyun dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Changmin. Seohyun menghela nafas sebentar sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan lagi. "Memang nya apa yang oppa lakukan pada Kyuhyun?"

"A-aku juga tidak tau.. tiba-tiba saja dia... nafas nya..." Seohyun menatap Changmin bingung karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja Changmin katakan. Seohyun tidak bergeming saat tangisan Changmin kembali terdengar, isakan tangis itu membuat Seohyun tidak kuat. Seohyun kemudian berdiri dan mendekati Changmin. Perlahan kedua tangan Seohyun terangkat membelai kepala Changmin dan memeluk nya.

"Sssttt... jangan menangis oppa, Kyuhyun pasti baik-baik saja dia kan kuat."

"Tidak... dia tidak baik-baik."

"Bukan nya oppa yang pernah bilang pada ku bahwa oppa sangat menyukai sifat Kyuhyun yang tegar dan kuat itu. Jadi bisa dipastikan bahwa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja" ujar Seohyun lembut untuk menenangkan Changmin. Kepala Changmin kemudian terangkat untuk menatap wajah Seohyun yang sangat dekat dengan wajah nya. Jantung Changmin berdetak lebih kencang saat melihat senyuman Seohyun. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Changmin melakukan ini, tangan nya bergerak ke belakang badan Seohyun dan membalas pelukan nya.

"Ya... Kyuhyun memang kuat."

Seohyun sedikit tersentak atas perlakuan Changmin sekarang tapi biarkan ego nya keluar untuk sementara. Dia ingin memeluk Changmin erat, mengeluarkan semua rasa sayang nya pada orang yang dia kasihi ini. Seohyun berharap bahwa dia adalah Kyuhyun yang dicintai oleh Changmin tapi nasib berkata lain. Dia hanyalah Seohyun yang ditakdirkan sebagai teman dekat Changmin dan bukan untuk dicintai karena itu Seohyun menginginkan momen ini lebih lama agar dia dapat merasakan bagaimana rasa nya berpelukan dengan orang yang dicintai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Skip Time**_

_**Keesokan Harinya**_

Kyuhyun berjalan masuk ke dalam kuliahan nya dengan sedikit resah karena semua orang sedang menatap nya saat ini, Kyuhyun juga tidak tau kenapa orang-orang sedari tadi melihat nya mungkin karena dirinya sedang berjalan berduaan dengan Siwon. Siwon sedari tadi hanya diam sambil berjalan masuk bersama Kyuhyun dan telinga nya bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan beberapa murid yang di lewati nya tadi.

"Wah lihat mereka! Siswa baru itu sangat imut!"

"Apakah mereka pasangan? Benar-benar cocok!"

"Aku iri dengan dia karena bisa sedekat itu dengan Siwon!"

Siwon menanggapi semua itu hanya dengan tersenyum dan sesekali menatap Kyuhyun yang dari tadi resah. Siwon kemudian berhenti dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Wae hem?" tanya Siwon lembut melihat Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi resah.

"Aku hanya berpikir kenapa merek-"

"KYU!"

Kyuhyun dan Siwon kemudian berbalik ke belakang dan dapat melihat Changmin yang berlari ke arah mereka. Changmin mengatur nafas nya setelah sampai di depan kedua orang itu lalu tatapan Siwon dan Changmin pun bertemu tak lama kemudian.

"Oh ku rasa aku harus pergi duluan ke kelas ku. Kita bertemu lagi nanti Kyu." Siwon segera meninggalkan mereka berdua setelah mengerti apa arti tatapan Changmin pada nya barusan. Suasana pun berubah menjadi sangat canggung setelah kepergian Siwon tadi dan Changmin pun memberanikan diri untuk berbicara duluan.

"Eum.. apakah kau sudah baikan?" tanya Changmin bingung harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana.

"Ya.. aku sudah baikan" jawab Kyuhyun datar tanpa menatap Changmin. _'Aku tidak akan bisa pernah baikan Changmin' _batin Kyuhyun sedih.

"Kyu... a-aku minta maaf aku tidak tau kalau jadi nya akan begitu kemarin. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf" ucap Changmin sambil memelas pada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap jijik ke arah Changmin karena wajah Changmin benar-benar jelek saat sedang memelas seperti itu.

"Tenang saja Changmin aku sudah memaafkan mu" ucap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lembut. Changmin pun menghembuskan nafas lega sambil mengelus-elus dada nya. Setidaknya perasaan nya bisa sedikit tenang.

"Kalau begitu, ayo Changmin kita ke kelas." Kyuhyun mulai berjalan meninggalkan Changmin sebelum langkah nya kembali terhenti karena pertanyaan Changmin.

"Sebenar nya kau punya penyakit apa Kyu?" Kyuhyun tercekat saat Changmin menanyakannya. Kyuhyun berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin dan tidak panik kemudian dia membalikkan tubuh nya dan melihat ke arah Changmin yang sedang menatap menyelidik ke arah nya.

"Hanya penyakit ringan. Ayo Min kita bisa terlambat" jawab Kyuhyun tenang dan kembali berjalan memasuki kelas nya.

'_Aku tau kau berbohong Kyu.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon sedikit kebingungan sekarang. Kenapa? Karena sekarang dia sedang membantu dosen nya untuk memeriksa jawaban ulangan murid nya dan daritadi juga handphone nya tidak bisa berhenti berbunyi. Siwon ingin sekali mengangkat nya namun masih banyak yang harus di kerjakannya tapi suara handphone nya juga pasti mengganggu dosen nya.

"Siwon-ssi lebih baik anda angkat dulu telepon anda mungkin saja penting." Siwon membungkuk sebentar untuk izin keluar mengangkat telepon nya. Siwon merogoh saku celana nya dan melihat siapa yang terus saja memanggil nya. Siwon kemudian menyentuh tombol hijau di handphone nya.

'_WONIE~~' _Terdengar suara manja dari sana dan Siwon hanya bisa menghela nafas nya kalau sudah berhadapan dengan sifat manja nya.

"Ada apa Bummie?"

'_Wonie kenapa belum pulang? Bummie kangen!'_

"Bummie... jika kau menelpon ku hanya untuk mengucapkan itu aku benar-benar sudah membuang waktu ku! Aku sedang sibuk Bummie!" bentak Siwon pada Kibum.

'_Ma-maaf Wonie bukan untuk itu bummie menelpon Wonnie hehe... masalah nya persediaan makanan kita sudah habis. Jadi Wonnie mau kan antarkan aku belanja hari ini?'_

"Hah habis? Maaf Bummie tapi aku sedang sibuk dan akan pulang malam jadi tidak bisa mengatarkan mu. Kau belanja saja sendirian oke?"

'_MWO? SENDIRIAN? TIDAK MAU!' _Siwon harus sedikit menjauhkan handphone nya dari telinga nya saat Kibum berteriak tadi.

"Ayolah Bummie~" Siwon terpaksa harus sedikit memelas agar Kibum mau keluar sendiri untuk berbelanja.

'_POKOK NYA BUMMIE TIDAK MAU BELANJA SENDIRIAN!'_

Siwon kembali menghembuskan nafas nya berat. Siwon memang tidak bisa melawan jika Kibum sudah manja seperti ini. Tapi sayang Siwon sedang sibuk jadi nya tidak bisa menemani Kibum. Siwon memutar kepala nya untuk mendapatkan ide bagaimana agar Kibum mau berbelanja tanpa nya. Dan ide itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas saat melihat Kyuhyun yang berlari ke arah kantin.

"Bummie.. mau tidak kalau berbelanja nya dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon sambil berharap semoga Kibum mau.

'_Eh Kyuhyun? Boleh! Aku mau asal tidak sendirian! Memang nya Kyuhyun mau?'_

"Tentu dia mau. Ya sudah aku tutup dulu ya telepon nya Bummie."

PIK

Sambungan telepon itu pun terputus. Akhirnya Kibum tidak merengek agar Siwon mau menemani nya belanja. Siwon terpaksa harus memaksa Kyuhyun agar nanti mau menemani Kibum berbelanja. Siwon kemudian berjalan ke arah kantin namun sebelum sampai di kantin, handphone Siwon kembali berbunyi. Siwon melihat siapa penelpon nya dengan tidak percaya dan dengan terpaksa Siwon harus mengangkat nya.

"Yeoboseyo..."

"..."

"Ah jinjja? Baiklah malam ini akan ku jemput kau di bandara."

Jawab Siwon mengakhiri telepon nya dan kembali berjalan menuju ke kantin. Siwon berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang menikmati makan siang nya. Siwon tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap nya dengan sangat bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Skip Time**_

_**At The Supermarket**_

Kyuhyun mengembungkan pipi nya kesal karena sudah hampir lima belas menit Kyuhyun menunggu Kibum namun tanda-tanda Kibum akan datang belum juga muncul. Kepala Kyuhyun terus bergerak ke arah kiri dan kanan untuk melihat siapa yang dari tadi terus berlalu-lalang dan akhirnya mata nya dapat menangkap sosok Kibum yang tengah berlari ke arah nya.

"Kyu! Hah.. hah... maaf aku terlambat" ucap Kibum tersenyum dan dengan tampang tidak bersalah.

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok lagipula aku juga belum terlalu lama menunggu" ucap Kyuhyun terpaksa berbohong walaupun hati nya sedikit kesal.

"Sekali lagi maaf ya hehe.. Kenapa kau mau menemaini ku berbelanja Kyu?"

"A-ah... karena aku tidak ada kerjaan jadi ya aku mau saja menemani mu berbelanja."

"Benarkah? Baik sekali hehe..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut dan masuk ke dalam supermarket itu bersama Kibum. Walaupun alasan nya sebenar nya bukanlah itu.

_**Flashback**_

Sekarang Kyuhyun dengan tenang nya sedang menikmati makan siang nya saat tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasakan seseorang yang sedang menatap nya dari jauh. Saat Kyuhyun melihat ke arah kanan terlihat Siwon yang berjalan sambil tersenyum aneh ke arah nya. Siwon kemudian mengambil duduk di depan Kyuhyun dan terus menatap Kyuhyun intens.

"A-ada apa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun was-was.

"Kyu~ Boleh hyung minta tolong tidak?"

"Tolong apa hyung?"

"Itu kau mau tidak nanti malam menemani Kibum berbelanja. Aku ingin sekali menemani nya berbelanja namun aku harus harus membantu dosen. Kau mau ya Kyu?" tanya Siwon dan mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya. Kyuhyun hampir tersedak jika tidak segera minum karena melihat wajah Siwon barusan.

"Menemani nya? Tidak. Aku ingin istirahat hyung.. badan ku pegal semua" jawab Kyuhyun malas. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa cemburu saat Siwon mengucapkan nama Kibum.

"Ayolah Kyu~ Hyung akan mengikuti apapun yang kau mau jika kau menemani Kibum! Sekali ini saja Kyu sekali~" Siwon kemudian memegang tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat dan membuat Kyuhyun tersentak. Kyuhyun menatap tangan nya yang sedang di pegang oleh Siwon dan kembali menatap pada Siwon yang masih setia menunggu jawaban nya.

"Ba-baiklah aku akan menemani nya tapi ingat janji mu hyung! Kau harus mengikuti apapun yang aku inginkan!" Kyuhyun kemudian menarik tangan nya dari genggaman Siwon dengan cepat. Namun hal selanjutnya yang dilakukan Siwon membuat nya berhasil membelalakan mata nya.

"YAYYY! TERIMA KASIH KYU!" teriak Siwon keras dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

DEG DEG

Jantung Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja berdetak lebih kencang dan wajah nya pun mulai memerah. Kyuhyun kemudian melepas paksa pelukan Siwon dan menatap ke sekeliling kantin yang menatap mereka berdua dengan bingung.

"PABBO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HYUNG?! MENJAUH DARI KU! KAU MENGGANGGU KETENANGAN KU!" teriak Kyuhyun di seluruh penjuru kantin. Siwon hanya bisa menutup telinga nya dan berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang wajah nya sedang memerah namun sebelum benar-benar akan meninggalkan kantin, Siwon berbalik sebentar dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ingat malam ini kau harus temani dia!" Dan Siwon hampir saja mendapat lemparan saus dari Kyuhyun.

_**End Of Flashback**_

Kyuhyun sekarang tengah menjalankan troli belanjaan Kibum dengan malas. Karena dari tadi Kyuhyun hanya diam, menjalankan troli dan sesekali menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. Ya seperti sekarang ini.

"Kyu, menurut mu aku harus beli sabun yang warna hijau ini atau yang warna kuning?" tanya Kibum sambil mengamati dengan serius kedua sabun yang ada di tangan nya.

"Yang kuning saja" jawab Kyuhyun malas.

"Kuning? Tapi aku mau yang warna hijau... hem aku beli saja kedua nya!" Kibum kemudian memasukkan kedua sabun itu ke atas troli dan Kyuhyun hampir saja memukul kepala nya sendiri karena jawaban akhir Kibum pasti akan mengambil-dua duanya-saja.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke arah tempat minuman dan Kibum pun kembali asik memilih dan melihat mana minuman yang akan di belinya.

"Eum.. Kyu bisakah kau ambil soda di tempat sebelah sana." Kibum tersenyum manis ke arah Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa memutarkan kedua bola mata nya bosan dan berjalan ke arah stand soda yang tadi di tunjuk Kibum. Setelah mengambil soda itu Kyuhyun pun berbalik namun malang nya tubuh Kyuhyun bertabrakan dengan seorang yeoja.

"Ah mian! Aku tadi tidak melihat mu" ucap Kyuhyun cepat-cepat dan membantu yeoja itu berdiri kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa lagi pula aku juga tadi tidak melihat mu" jawab yeoja itu sambil tersenyum manis dan memasukkan kembali barang belanjaan nya yang tadi tercecer ke dalam kantung plastik di bantu oleh Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu terus saja menatap Kyuhyun karena merasa familiar dengan wajahnya, Kyuhyun yang sedari di tatap seperti itu pun merasa gelisah.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan wajah ku?" tanya Kyuhyun dan membuat yeoja itu tersentak karena kegiatan menatap wajah Kyuhyun ketahuan.

"Ani hanya saja... aku merasa familiar dengan wajah mu." Yeoja itu memasukkan belanjaan terakhirnya ke dalam kantung plastik dan kembali berdiri bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun yang baru saja mengambil soda nya yang terjatuh.

"Terima kasih banyak... nama ku Seohyun" ucap yeoja itu-Seohyun- sambil mengangkat tangan nya untuk bersalaman. Kyuhyun menggapai tangan yeoja itu dan bersalaman.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun."

Seohyun pun refleks kembali menjatuhkan belanjaan nya saat mendengar siapa nama orang yang baru saja ditabrak nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**At Incheon Airport**_

Siwon menatap pesawat terakhir yang baru saja landing di Incheon itu. Sudah hampir satu jam dia menunggu ke datangan seseorang namun belum juga terlihat batang hidung nya oleh Siwon. Karena merasa bosan, Siwon kemudian memakai kembali earphone nya untuk mendengarkan lagu kesenangan nya. Namun setelah itu Siwon merasakan seseorang duduk di samping nya, Siwon mengalihkan pandangan nya ke samping dan menatap orang itu yang sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Hyung..." ucap namja itu dan membuka tangan nya lebar-lebar. Siwon terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah namja yang semakin bertambah tampan itu dan kemudian mereka saling berpelukan satu sama lain.

"Kau sudah besar... Minho-ah" ucap Siwon dan mengacak rambut Minho namun tangan Minho langsung menjauhkan tangan besar hyung nya itu dari kepala nya.

"Hyung jangan lakukan itu! Rambut ku bisa berantakan." Minho pun mengambil sisir di tas nya dan menyisir rambut nya kembali agar terlihat rapi.

"Hahaha... mian ne. Ayo kita segera ke mobil dan biarkan aku saja yang membawa ini" Siwon kemudian mengambil tas Minho dan membawa nya menuju ke mobil.

"Ngomong-ngomong apakah kau senang saat berada di Perancis?" tanya Siwon dan membuat Minho menghentikkan langkah nya. "Wae Minho?" Siwon menatap bingung Minho yang tiba-tiba saja mengehentikkan langkah nya.

"Ani... Tentu saja aku senang hehe" jawab Minho kembali melanjutkan langkah nya dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Oh iya kita mampir ke supermarket sebentar ya.. aku mau menjemput Kibum."

Minho menganggukan kepala nya mendengar perkataan hyung nya barusan. Minho mengambil earphone nya dan melihat ke wallpaper handphone nya. Minho tersenyum kecil melihat itu... dua orang namja yang saling berpelukan sambil tersenyum lebar dengan background menara Eiffel di belakang nya.

Minho melihat lebih teliti namja yang berpelukan dengan nya itu... Rambut ikal coklat, mata indah, hindung mancung, pipi chubby dan bibir merah cherry nya itu. Minho semakin tidak bisa melupakan kenangan nya yang sudah dijalinnya dulu dengan sang mantan kekasih. Minho melirik ke arah jendela di samping nya yang hanya memperlihatkan kegelapan dan beberapa lampu di kota Seoul. Lagi-lagi Minho melihat ke arah wallpaper handphone nya sebelum memutar lagu yang sedang ingin di dengar nya. Minho pun menyandarkan kepala nya kebelakang dan memejamkan matanya. Menerawang akan kenangan nya dulu di Peranci dengan namja chubby itu.

'_Aku sekarang berada di Seoul namun seperti nya hati ku masih ada di Perancis... apakah kau masih berada di Perancis... Kyuhyun?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Nahloh... Kok tiba-tiba ada Minho? Wkwkw Minho ciapa Kiyu yaachhh? *alay tiba-tiba

Hahaha kaya nya mulai chap ini mulai bakal banyak permasalahan yang dateng *kaya nya ya bre~ Doa akan aja semoga muncul!

Ya ampun masih pada inget ga sama cerita ini? Udah lama ga update pasti pada lupa ya?! SEMOGA MASIH PADA INGET )

I NEED ALL OF YOUR REVIEW~ IF I GET MUCH REVIEW I WILL WRITE NEXT CHAPTER FASTER AS I CAN u,u

Gatau mau ngomong apa lagi._. Ya sudahlah~

**REVIEW DI TUNGGU HUHUHU...**

**LOVE!**


	7. Chapter 7

'_Aku sekarang berada di Seoul namun seperti nya hati ku masih ada di Perancis... apakah kau masih berada di Perancis... Kyuhyun?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Is This A Love Story?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum sedikit resah menunggu di luar supermarket itu. Sudah lima belas menit Kibum melihat ke kiri dan kanan tapi dia tidak dapat menemukan mobil hyung kesayangaan nya yang akan datang segera menjemput nya. Pipi Kibum mengembung dengan imut nya karena diri nya sudah merasa sangat kesal dan lelah terus berdiri namun tak lama setelah itu Kibum melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju ke arah nya.

Mobil itu tepat berhenti di depan Kibum dan perlahan kaca mobil itu turun menampakkan seseorang yang tengah tersenyum lebar dengan lesung pipi nya seperti yang tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun karena telah membuat Kibum harus menunggu lama. Dengan kesal Kibum pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk tepat di belakang kursi pengemudi yang diduduki Siwon.

"WONIE! KENAPA LAMA SEKALI?! AKU KAN SUDAH LAMA MENUNGGU SAMBIL BERDI-" Kibum kemudian terdiam saat disadari nya kalau ternyata dia tidak hanya berdua dengan Siwon namun ada seseorang yang tidak kalah tampan nya dengan Siwon memperhatikan nya dengan bingung. Namja itu langsung tersenyum manis saat dirinya terus saja diperhatikan oleh Kibum.

"Annyeong Kibum hyung." Kibum menatap Minho dengan tidak percaya lalu tangan nya pun terangkat untuk menampar pipi nya... dan terasa sedikit rasa sakit.

"HYAAAAA! MINHO! KAPAN KAU KE SINI?!" teriak Kibum dan langsung saja memeluk Minho dengan erat walaupun orang yang di peluk nya hampir terjatuh ke kursi belakang.

"Baru saja hehe…" jawab Minho lalu memasangkan earphone ke telinga nya dan mulai memutar lagu. "Hoam…. Hyung aku tidur dulu ya, kalau sudah sampai tolong bangunkan aku." Lalu Minho pun memejamkan mata nya dan mulai tidur. Siwon yang melihat dongsaeng nya sudah tertidur hanya dapat tersenyum simpul, lalu kepala Siwon melihat ke belakang ke arah Kibum yang sibuk melihat-lihat apa yang baru saja di beli nya. Kepala Siwon lalu teringat sesuatu… dia tidak melihat seseorang.

"Err… Bumie, mana Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon bingung lalu melihat ke sekeliling nya namun tidak melihat sosok Kyuhyun.

"O… o itu hehe Kyuhyun, dia sudah pulang duluan karena ada urusan penting kata nya" jawab Kibum kikuk sambil terus saja melihat hasil belanjaan nya. Siwon pun hanya mengangguk dan menjalankan mobil nya. Kibum kemudian terdiam dan teringat kejadian tadi di supermarket.

**~Flashback~**

"Terima kasih banyak... nama ku Seohyun" ucap yeoja itu-Seohyun- sambil mengangkat tangan nya untuk bersalaman. Kyuhyun menggapai tangan yeoja itu dan bersalaman.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun."

Seohyun pun refleks kembali menjatuhkan belanjaan nya saat mendengar siapa nama orang yang baru saja ditabrak nya.

"E.. eh kau baik-baik sa-"

PLAK

Mata Kibum sontak melebar saat melihat Kyuhyun yang ditampar oleh yeoja yang ia tidak kenal. Kibum kemudian meninggalkan belanjaan nya dan berlari kea rah Kyuhyun yang masih memegangi pipi nya yang mulai memerah karena tamparan keras yeoja yang mereka berdua tidak kenal.

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KYUHYUN?!" teriak Kibum dan tidak di gubris sama sekali oleh Seohyun malah Seohyun masih asik memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun.

"K-kau… jadi kau yang selama ini selalu tidak peka terhadap Changmin ya?!" teriak Seohyun dan mereka pun sekarang menjadi tontonan gratis di dalam supermarket itu. Kyuhyun yang mendengar nama sahabat nya pun menoleh pada Seohyun dan menatap nya bingung.

"Changmin? A-apa maksud mu?!"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau! Selama ini dia selalu mencintai mu, menjaga mu bukan? Tapi kau.. malah terus membuat hati nya semakin retak! Apa kau tidak pernah lihat dia menangis karena mu hah?!"

DEG DEG DEG

'_A… apa kata yeoja ini? Changmin selama ini mencinta ku?'_

Kyuhyun pun terdiam selama beberapa saat, masih memproses apa yang baru di katakan Seohyun tadi kepada nya sedangkan Kibum dia tidak mengerti dengan keadaan sekarang. Di otak Kibum terus saja berulang kata-kata seperti Siapa-Sebenarnya-Changmin. Seohyun pun terus saja menatap Kyuhyun yang seperti nya sedang berpikir dengan serius.

"Tunggu… apa jangan-jangan kau belum tau tentang perasaan Changmin pada mu?" Tanya Seohyun ragu lalu Kyuhyun pun menoleh pada Seohyun dan menggelengkan kepala nya lemas. Reflek tangan Seohyun pun langsung menutup mulut nya yang tiba-tiba terbuka lebar saat mengetahui nya kalau ternyata Kyuhyun belum tau kalau selama ini Changmin menyukai nya. Seohyun pun segera berlari dari keramaian di supermarket itu dan memasuki salah satu gang sempit di sana. Air mata Seohyun pun langsung meluncur setelah dia pergi dari supermarket itu.

'_Hiks… Changmin oppa, apa yang baru saja ku lakukan?! Aku benar-benar bodoh'_ sesal Seohyun dan tangisan nya pun semakin pecah. Sementara itu di supermarket, Kyuhyun masih diam mematung dan Kibum yang menatap bingung kepergian Seohyun.

"Eung… Kyu, kurasa sudah semua nya kita beli. Bagaimana kalau kita segera ke kasir?" Tanya Kibum lembut dan Kyuhyun pun tidak menjawab melainkan langsung mengambil alih troli yang di bawa Kibum lalu mendorong nya menuju kasir. Tidak lama menunggu mereka pun keluar setelah semua belanjaan nya di beli. Mereka berdua pun diam membisu di depan supermarket itu.

"Apa kau di jemput?" suara Kyuhyun yang sangat kecil pun terdengar di telinga Kibum. Kibum menoleh sebentar dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang menundukkan kepala nya.

"Ah.. se-seperti nya iya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya." Kyuhyun pun mulai melangkah menjauhi Kibum tapi langkah nya terhenti saat tiba-tiba saja Kibum memanggilnya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini ya Kyu!" ucap Kibum. Kyuhyun pun membalikkan tubuh nya dan memberikkan senyum hangat pada Kibum lalu kembali berjalan pulang menuju rumah nya. Kibum pun tidak dapat menghentikkan senyum nya saat melihat senyuman hangat dari Kyuhyun tadi.

'_Dia terlihat sangat manis kalau sudah tersenyum.'_

**~Flashback End~**

Kibum menghela nafas panjang setelah mengingat kejadian tadi di supermarket yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. Sedangkan seseorang yang daritadi pura-pura tertidur terus menguping pembicaraan hyung-hyung nya.

'_Siwon hyung tadi bilang Kyuhyun? Apakah Kyuhyun sudah… ah mungkin saja ini Kyuhyun yang lain.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRUK

Kyuhyun pun menidurkan diri nya dengan kasar di atas kasur nya setelah sampai di rumah nya. Tangan nya yang indah terangkat untuk memijat dahi nya yang terus saja berkedut pusing. Ya, Kyuhyun masih saja memikirkan kejadian tadi di supermarket. Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit kamar nya dengan tidak bersemangat. Tubuh nya pun dia guling-gulingkan ke sana kemari agar kantuk segera menghampiri nya namun tidak lah datang sama sekali.

"Min… Changmin… Maaf kan aku…."

Tiba-tiba saja air mata Kyuhyun pun mulai menetes dan jantung nya pun kembali terasa sakit.

"Sakit… kenapa sakit sekali? Obat uh… obat" Kyuhyun mulai meracau sendiri dan membuka laci meja yang berantakan. Tangan nya bergerak kasar kesana kemari mencari obat nya dan setelah di temukan langsung saja dia telan dengan cepat.

"Hiks hiks… Maafkan aku Changmin hiks… sahabat macam apa aku ini… hiks…"

Kyuhyun pun menarik selimut nya dengan kasar sampai menutupi seluruh tubuh nya. Di dalam sana Kyuhyun mengeluarkan semua ke sedihan nya sebagai seorang sahabat yang ternyata selalu menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Dan setelah puas mengeluarkan semua emosi nya akhirnya kantuk pun mulai mendatangi Kyuhyun yang tak lama kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus di dalam kamar itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Next Morning**_

_**At SM University**_

Langkah kaki namja manis terhenti tepat di depan gerbang universitas nya. Mata nya yang indah pun melirik takut-takut ke dalam universitas nya. Di rasa nya sudah aman, kaki nya kembali melangkah masuk ke dalam universitas nya tapi langkah nya kembali terhenti saat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal memanggil nya dari jauh.

"Kyuhyun!"

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak semakin kencang saat mendengar suara sahabat nya satu itu. Langkah kaki Changmin pun mulai terdengar mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa takut dan tiba-tiba kaki nya pun membawa nya berlari masuk ke gedung universitas nya.

"Eh Kyuhyun! Tunggu!"

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat langkah kaki nya tapi pasti tidak bisa di kalahkan oleh langkah kaki Changmin yang lebih besar dari nya. Tangan kekar Changmin langsung terangkat mencekal tangan Kyuhyun dengan keras sehingga mereka berdua pun akhirnya berhenti.

"LEPASKAN!" ronta Kyuhyun saat Changmin berhasil memegang tangan nya dan dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan nya namun tetap saja gagal.

"Ada apa dengan mu?! Kenapa kau tidak mau menatap ku, Kyu?!" Changmin berusaha meminta penjelasan tapi bagaimana bisa kalau yang ditanya bahkan tidak melihat pada nya. Changmin masih menatap serius ke arah Kyuhyun yang tidak memperdulikan dia sama sekali.

"Apa… kau masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin, Kyu?" Kyuhyun pun hanya bungkam tidak menjawab nya sama sekali karena memang benar apa yang Changmin katakan tadi.

"Apa kau tidak bisa memaafkan ku?" Dan lalu dengan sekali hentakan Kyuhyun berhasil melepaskan genggaman tangan Changmin.

"Maaf Min tapi… aku sedang ingin sendirian."

Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Changmin yang hanya bisa diam membatu sekarang. Kyuhyun kemudian berlari menuju toilet namja dan mengunci diri nya di salah satu bilik di sana. Sejadi nya disana Kyuhyun kembali menangis dalam diam, sesekali isakan keluar dari mulut nya. Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit Kyuhyun mengeluarkan seluruh air mata nya di sana, akhirnya Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk keluar.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju wastafel dan membasuh wajah nya. Kyuhyun menatap pantulan wajah nya dan mata nya benar-benar terlihat sendu sekaligus membengkak. Kaki nya pun berjalan malas menuju kelas nya sekarang. Kyuhyun pun duduk di salah satu bangku yang lumayan jauh dengan Changmin. Tapi Changmin sedaritadi terus memperhatikkan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memasuki kelas. Changmin menatap sendu kea rah Kyuhyun yang mengelap mata nya dengan tisu.

'_Apakah aku benar-benar salah, Kyu?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~SKIP~**

Kyuhyun segera saja membereskan semua buku-buku nya dengan cepat saat di lihat nya kalau Changmin mulai mendekati nya. Tangan Changmin terangkat akan memegang tangan Kyuhyun lagi tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun pun menepis nya. Kyuhyun segera saja berlari meninggalkan Changmin dan langkah kaki nya pun membawa nya menuju kantin.

Kyuhyun segera saja terduduk di salah satu bangku kantin yang kosong dan menatap seisi kantin yang tidak terlalu banyak di penuhi orang. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan botol minum nya yang berisi air mineral dan mulai meneguk nya. Dan Kyuhyun hampir saja tersedak saat tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak nya pelan.

"Ah maaf Kyu! Aku tidak tau kalau kau sedang minum!" ucap Siwon lalu mendudukkan diri nya di depan Kyuhyun yang mengelus-ngelus dada nya.

"Ani hehe.. gwenchana hyung." Kyuhyun pun tersenyum kikuk dan memasukkan kembali botol minum nya ke dalam tas nya.

"Jadi… kenapa kau kemarin tidak menunggu Kibum?"

"A-ah! Itu kemarin aku ada urusan penting jadi aku harus meninggalkan Kibum.. tidak apa-apa kan hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan Kitty Eyes nya dan Siwon harus dengan susah payah menelan ludah nya.

"Y.. ya, tidak apa-apa" jawab Siwon sambil mengalihkan pandangan nya dari Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terkikik geli. Kyuhyun kemudian teringat akan sesuatu dan senyum atau lebih tepat nya seringai pun tercetak jelas di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Hyunggggg~ Masih ingat janji mu tidak?"

"Hem.. janji apa?"

PLAK

"Appo! Tentu saja aku ingat Kyu!" rengek Siwon saat Kyuhyun berhasil memukul kepala nya dengan tas nya yang berisi banyak sekali buku. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum hm… menyeringai ke arah Siwon yang masih mengelus-elus sayang kepala nya.

"Jadi kau mau apa hm?"

"Eum… bagaimana kalau hyung besok menemani ku jalan-jalan?" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepala nya sedikit malu-malu saat mengatakan itu sedangkan Siwon yang daritadi terus melihat pada Kyuhyun pun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja aku mau hehe… bagaimana kalau kita ketemuan di taman sekitar sini?" saran Siwon sambil melebarkan senyum nya dan menampakkan lesung pipi nya. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum malu dan mereka berdua pun segera berpisah saat waktu kelas di mulai kembali.

"Sampai bertemu besok hyungggggg~"

"Jangan sampai terlambat okey, Kyu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa hari sudah sore, semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di SM University pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan universitas nya. Tapi tidak dengan Changmin yang masih setia menunggui Kyuhyun di depan gerbang universitas nya. Tanpa dia ketahui bahwa Kyuhyun memperhatikkan Changmin dari jauh dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang dan berjalan memutar dari sana.

'_Kurasa pulang lewat gerbang belakang lebih baik'_ pikir Kyuhyun dan kaki nya mulai berjalan menuju gerbang belakang.

Saat ini entah kenapa Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu Changmin, lebih baik menjauh dari pada hati mu terasa sakit terus… atau mungkin jantung nya kembali bermasalah? Entahlah, tapi lebih baik menghindar untuk sementara waktu.

Karena Kyuhyun juga tidak ingin menghancurkan mood nya yang sudah bagus karena besok dia akan jalan-jalan dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun jadi tersenyum sendiri saat memikirkan apa saja yang besok dia dan Siwon akan lakukan. Kyuhyun kemudian berlari pelan menuju rumah nya, seperti nya dia tidak sabar menunggu besok sedangkan Changmin mulai gelisah menunggu Kyuhyun karena langit mulai mendung.

"Seperti nya akan hujan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~SKIP TIME~**

**MORNING **

PIPIP PIPIP PIPIP

Tangan seorang namja manis pun terangkat untuk mematikan alarm yang berasal dari handphone nya. Mata nya menyipit saat melihat note yang tertera di handphone nya lalu tersenyum indah.

'_Waktu nya berjalan-jalan dengan Siwon.'_

Kyuhyun kemudian bangun dengan semangat dan berjalan menuju lemari nya. Tangan nya dengan gesit memilih-milih pakaian mana yang cocok di pakai nya berjalan-jalan dengan Siwon. Semua pakaian yang menurutnya tidak cocok di lemparkan dengan asal ke sembarang arah. Ahra yang kebetulan lewat kamar Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara gaduh dari kamar adik nya. Ahra kemudian membuka pintu kamar adik nya dan langsung membelalakan mata nya saat melihat banyak sekali pakaian yang berceceran dimana-mana.

"Mwo?! Apa-apaan ini?!" Ahra kemudian berjalan masuk menuju ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring di lantai sambil menutup mata nya.

"Kyunie.. kenapa kamar mu menjadi seperti kapal pecah huh?" Tanya Ahra dan Kyuhyun pun akhirnya menampakkan kedua mata indah nya.

"Aku bingung mau memakai pakaian mana untuk berjalan-jalan nanti Noona" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengembungkan pipi nya imut. Ahra kemudian berpikir sebentar dan mengerutkan dahi nya.

'_Tapi kan Kyuhyun biasa nya tidak terlalu memilih dalam fashion… Ooo! Apa jangan-jangan…'_

Ahra kemudian menatap serius ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih asik menutup mata nya sambil menghela nafas berat. Ahra menyeringai kecil saat akhirnya dia mengetahui penyebab kenapa adik satu-satu nya menjadi seperti ini.

"Ah… Kyunie mau kencan ya?"

SRET

Kyuhyun spontan langsung saja terduduk dan menatap ke arah noona nya dengan horror. Ahra tertawa lepas saat melihat rona merah di kedua pipi gembul adik nya.

"Y-ya! Jangan tertawa seperti itu noona! Aku tidak kencan kok!" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan protes nya sambil memalingkan wajah nya dari noona nya. Tapi Ahra masih dapat melihat kalau adik nya menyembunyikan wajah nya yang sudah memerah semerah tomat.

"Ah kau ini… mandilah sana aku yang akan menyiapkan pakaian untuk mu oke" suruh Ahra dan kemudian Ahra membantu Kyuhyun untuk bangun.

"Ta-tapi pakaian nya yang manly ya Noona."

"Ne ne… mandi sana!" Ahra lalu mendorong Kyuhyun masuk ke arah kamar mandi dan menutup pintu nya. Ahra menghela nafas saat membalikkan badan nya dan melihat kekacauan yang telah adik nya perbuat. Tangan nya satu persatu mulai mengambil pakaian yang berserakan dan melihat-lihat baju mana yang cocok untuk di pakai oleh adik nya. Ahra mengambil satu pakaian yang langsung membuat nya menyeringai lebar.

"Manly ya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

TING TONG

"Eh.. ada tamu" Ahra langsung menaruh pakaian yang telah di ambilkan nya untuk Kyuhyun ke atas ranjang, Ahra berhenti tepat di pintu sebelum menyuruh atau lebih tepat nya membentak ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Kyunie aku telah menyimpan baju nya di atas ranjang mu, pokok nya kau harus memakai itu! Awas kalau tidak!"

Ahra langsung berlari menuruni tangga saat bel rumah nya tidak berhenti berbunyi. Ahra membetulkan rambut nya yang sedikit berantakan dan membuka pintu menampakkan satu sosok namja yang terlalu tampan. Namja itu tersenyum menampakkan kedua lesung pipi nya saat melihat kalau Noona nya Kyuhyun lah yang membukakan pintu.

"Annyeong." Sapa Siwon sambil membungkukkan badan nya.

"Ah Siwon-ssi, ada apa anda kemari?" Tanya Ahra ramah sambil membalas senyuman Siwon.

"Aku di sini untuk-"

"YAK NOONA!"

Kata-kata Siwon pun tiba-tiba terputus saat Cho Kyuhyun datang sambil berteriak—lebih tepat nya memekik—dan juga menghentak-hentakkan kaki nya. Ahra yang melihat tingkah adik nya hanya dapat tersenyum kecil sambil menyuruh adik nya mendekat.

"Ada apa Kyunie?" Tanya Ahra polos saat aura evil adik nya sedang menguar.

"ADA APA?! NOONA, TADI KAN KU BILANG PAKAIAN NYA YANG MANLY! TAPI KENAPA MALAH BEGINI!" protes Kyuhyun masih sambil menghentakkan kaki nya.

"Tapi kau tidak cocok dengan pakaian manly Kyunie sayang~ Kau lebih cocok seperti ini" ucap Ahra sambil menyeringai kepada adik nya.

"AKU TIDAK COCOK DENGAN PAKAIAN INI!"

Kedua kaka-beradik itu terus saja beradu mulut tanpa menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Siwon terus saja memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan pandangan lapar. Bagaimana tidak Siwon menatap Kyuhyun seperti itu? Lihat saja pakaian yang dipakai nya sekarang! Sweater abu-abu yang sedikit ke beseran di bagian leher nya yang di tutupi oleh syal putih, di padu dengan celana jeans dan bot nya yang malah menambah kesan feminim pada Kyuhyun.

"Ah sudahlah Kyunie~ Sudah kau pergi sana lihat Siwon sudah menunggu mu."

Siwon terbangun dari lamunan nya saat nama nya di sebut, Ahra dan Kyuhyun langsung menatap Siwon bingung saat tiba-tiba saja Siwon menjadi salah tingkah.

"Hahhh… baiklah lagipula kalau aku ganti baju akan memakan waktu lagi. Ayo Siwon hyung." Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan mendekati Siwon yang sedikit kikuk. Dan lagi Ahra kembali membuat kedua namja itu semakin salah tingkah karena perkataan nya.

"Selamat berkencan kalian berdua~" Ahra kemudian menutup pintu rumah nya sambil terkikik geli melihat raut kedua namja itu setelah dia mengucapkan kata-kata tadi.

"KAMI TIDAK KENCAN!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menatap ke arah pintu yang telah di tutup oleh Ahra. Mereka berdua pun diam selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang membuat jantung Siwon berdetak lebih cepat.

"Ayo kita berangkat~" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengandeng lengan Siwon dan berjalan berdampingan layak nya sepasang kekasih. Untung nya mereka tidak bisa mendengar bunyi detak jantung satu sama lain yang sudah berdetak semakin cepat. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari kalau mereka memikirkan hal yang sama saat ini.

'_Apakah ini di sebut kencan?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

*keluar dari semvak Kyu* … HOLLA SEMUA~ Saya balik! Lama ya? HAHAHAHA /di gampar readers/

Mian lama nih~ Tapi semoga masih pada minat baca dan review ff ini .-. seharus nya saya update dari hari jumat kemarin tapi karena Sabtu nya saya mau nonton GD jadi aja update nya sekarang huhu.. mianhae ne readers~ *bow*

Nah gimana chap 7 nya? Kurang memuaskan kah? Jujur aja gpp kok^^ dan yang pasti masih ada typo bertebaran kayak nya deh._.

Maaf sekali lagi jika chap 7 nya sangat-sangat tidak memuaskan~ Hehe.. dan oiya, apakah saya buat 'kencan' Wonkyu jadi So Sweet atau malah berakhir sad? ;3

Ya sudah deh segitu saja cuap author nya~

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW **

**JUSEYO~~ **


	8. Chapter 8

Kedua kaka-beradik itu terus saja beradu mulut tanpa menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Siwon terus saja memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan pandangan lapar. Bagaimana tidak Siwon menatap Kyuhyun seperti itu? Lihat saja pakaian yang dipakai nya sekarang! Sweater abu-abu yang sedikit ke beseran di bagian leher nya yang di tutupi oleh syal putih, di padu dengan celana jeans dan bot nya yang malah menambah kesan feminim pada Kyuhyun.

"Ah sudahlah Kyunie~ Sudah kau pergi sana lihat Siwon sudah menunggu mu."

Siwon terbangun dari lamunan nya saat nama nya di sebut, Ahra dan Kyuhyun langsung menatap Siwon bingung saat tiba-tiba saja Siwon menjadi salah tingkah.

"Hahhh… baiklah lagipula kalau aku ganti baju akan memakan waktu lagi. Ayo Siwon hyung." Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan mendekati Siwon yang sedikit kikuk. Dan lagi Ahra kembali membuat kedua namja itu semakin salah tingkah karena perkataan nya.

"Selamat berkencan kalian berdua~" Ahra kemudian menutup pintu rumah nya sambil terkikik geli melihat raut kedua namja itu setelah dia mengucapkan kata-kata tadi.

"KAMI TIDAK KENCAN!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menatap ke arah pintu yang telah di tutup oleh Ahra. Mereka berdua pun diam selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang membuat jantung Siwon berdetak lebih cepat.

"Ayo kita berangkat~" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengandeng lengan Siwon dan berjalan berdampingan layak nya sepasang kekasih. Untung nya mereka tidak bisa mendengar bunyi detak jantung satu sama lain yang sudah berdetak semakin cepat. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari kalau mereka memikirkan hal yang sama saat ini.

'_Apakah ini di sebut kencan?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Is This A Love Story?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

DEG DEG DEG DEG

Siwon terus saja menundukkan kepala nya atau lebih tepat nya terus saja memperhatikkan tangan putih Kyuhyun yang bergelayut di lengan nya. Dan karena terlalu fokus menunduk, Siwon tidak menyadari kalau namja yang sedaritadi memegang lengan Siwon tengah tersipu malu karena tingkah nya sendiri. Mereka berdua terus saja berjalan tanpa tau kemana tujuan mereka.

"Eum.. Kyu sebenar nya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Siwon dan membuat langkah mereka berdua terhenti. Kyuhyun pun menggaruk belakang kepala nya yang tidak gatal karena bingung.

"Ah benar juga hehe… hm kemana ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik dan bukan nya menjawab pertanyaan Siwon barusan. Siwon pun hanya dapat tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut namja manis di samping nya ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke mall saja?" saran Siwon dan di balas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tau sekarang harus pergi kemana. Mereka berdua pun kembali berjalan namun Kyuhyun sudah melepaskan genggaman tangan nya di lengan kekar Siwon.

"Hyung."

"Hm? Bukankah kita sudah janjian akan bertemu di taman tapi… kenapa tiba-tiba hyung datang ke rumah ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat Siwon sedikit kikuk. Siwon pun hanya tersenyum kecut kepada Kyuhyun dan menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan Kyuhyun.

"Oh em… itu aku lupa kalau kita sudah janjian di taman jadi ya aku menyusul ke rumah mu" jelas Siwon yang pasti nya hanya alibi semata sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya lucu. Mereka berdua pun berjalan tanpa ada yang mau untuk memulai pembicaraan karena sang namja manis tidak tau topik apa yang akan mereka bicarakan dan sang namja gagah yang berada di samping nya tengah bertarung dengan pikiran nya sendiri.

Ya, Siwon merutuki diri nya sendiri yang—entah kenapa—ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sehingga dia melupakan janji mereka untuk bertemu di taman dan malah menyusul ke rumah nya. Dan untung nya Kyuhyun tidak keberetan dengan penjelasaan Siwon yang jelas-jelas bohong itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam sebuah rumah, dapat kita lihat seorang namja manis yang tengah asik termenung duduk di atas sofa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kibum. Kibum terus saja memejamkan mata nya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Otak nya terus saja mengulang kejadian saat diri nya dan Kyuhyun tengah berbelanja dan tak sengaja mereka berdua bertemu seorang yeoja yang sedang berbelanja juga.

"Ah haish… kepala ku bisa meledak!" ucap Kibum sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut nya. Kibum pun kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah kulkas dan meminum sebotol teh dingin untuk mengurangi rasa pusing yang tengah didera otak nya.

"Kibum hyung-"

"UHUK UHUK UHUK! YAK! Minho! Apakah kau tidak lihat kalau aku sedang minum?! Hampir saja aku mati tersedak" teriak Kibum pada Minho yang tiba-tiba saja mengangetkan nya sedangkan Minho sendiri hanya mengelap wajah nya dengan sapu tangan karena terkena cipratan-cipratan air dari mulut Kibum.

"Miane hyung… oiya mana Siwon hyung?"

"Entahlah tadi sih dia izin keluar kata nya ada janji dengan teman nya" jawab Kibum seada nya lalu meletakkan botol itu kembali ke dalam kulkas.

"Ah aku bosan~ Hyung tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku jalan-jalan sebentar?" Tanya Minho dengan puppy eyes nya dan malah membuat Kibum bergidik ngeri.

"Iya iya.. pergilah sana" ucap Kibum sambil mendorong Minho menjauh. Minho pun hanya tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi Kibum. Kibum yang di tertawakan seperti itu pun hanya dapat memajukan bibir nya beberapa senti yang membuat nya terlihat sangat imut. Kaki nya kembali melangkah menuju sofa dan mendudukan diri nya dengan kasar di sana. Otak nya selalu saja memutarkan satu pertanyaan yang membuat nya bingung.

"_K-kau… jadi kau yang selama ini selalu tidak peka terhadap Changmin ya?!"_

Pertanyaan Seohyun waktu itu membuat dahi nya mengernyit heran. Kyuhyun selama ini telah menyakiti perasaan Changmin… tapi dia tidak kenal Changmin. Mata nya pun kembali di pejamkan dan tiba-tiba saja sekelebat memori mulai mengulang di otak nya. Mata Kibum pun sontak terbuka lebar saat memori itu terlintas di otak nya. Memori saat diri nya dan Siwon tak sengaja bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan seorang namja tinggi di sebuah mall.

"_Anyeong.. Kibum imnida" ucap Kibum memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukan badannya._

"_Changmin imnida" ucap Changmin dan bersalaman dengan Kibum__._

Kibum menghela nafas berat dan tangan nya pun kemudian terangkat untuk memijat kepala nya pelan.

"Ah… jadi Changmin yang itu~~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~At one of Mall at Seoul~**

"Hyung~~ kita mau kemana sebenar nya?" rajuk Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang terus saja menarik nya ke sana-kemari. Karena sudah hampir tujuh menit mereka terus melakukan hal yang sama—berjalan ke sana lalu kembali lagi ke tempat yang semula—seperti nya mereka benar-benar bingung harus pergi dan menghabiskan waktu ke mana.

"Err…." Siwon pun terus saja menarik Kyuhyun karena tidak tau harus menjawab apa karena diri nya sendiri juga bingung harus pergi kemana dan juga dia tidak mengerti kenapa bisa diri nya menjadi sangat canggung seperti ini. Mata Siwon pun seketika seperti berbinar saat diri nya menangkap satu tempat foto studio dan dengan senyuman lebar, Siwon menarik Kyuhyun memasuki tempat itu.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya yeoja yang bekerja disana.

"Ah saya mau photobox dengan dia, apakah harus mengantri dulu?" Siwon kemudian mengeluarkan senyum nya dan membuat sang yeoja yang bekerja di sana tersipu malu.

"Kebetulan saat ini sedang sepi jadi anda bisa langsung menggunakan nya" ucap yeoja itu sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat photobox. Siwon pun menarik Kyuhyun kedalam kemudian menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja masam.

"Ada apa dengan mu, Kyu?" Tanya Siwon polos dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun.

"Ani~ Kita mulai saja hyung cepat" ucap Kyuhyun cepat dan langsung berubah jadi ceria. Siwon pun hanya mengangkat bahu nya dan menekan tombol merah yang ada di lama box itu. Mereka berdua langsung fokus menatap ke arah layar yang menampilak kedua wajah mereka. Terdengar bunyi mesin yang mengarahkan mereka untuk mulai bergaya.

"_One… Two… Three…"_

**CKLIK**

**CKLIK**

**CKLIK**

**CKLIK**

Siwon dan Kyuhyun pun segera keluar dari dalam box itu lalu mendudukan diri di atas sofa sambil menunggu hasil foto di cetak. Yeoja yang sedang berjaga disana pun kemudian mendekati Siwon dan menyerahkan dua cetakan foto. Siwon lalu merogoh saku celana nya dan membayar dengan uang pas. Yeoja itu pun membungkukkan badan nya saat Siwon dan Kyuhyun pun keluar dari studio foto.

"Ini punya mu Kyu~" Kyuhyun pun menerima foto pemberian Siwon dan melihat empat buah frame dalam satu kertas foto. Frame Pertama, diri nya dan Siwon hanya bergaya biasa yaitu dengan salah satu tangan terangkat membentuk huruf V. Frame kedua, Siwon tengah merangkul nya dan diri nya hanya tersenyum lebar. Frame ketiga, diri nya dan Siwon melakukan pose bbuing tapi entah kenapa diri nya sedikit bergedik geli saat melihat bbuing nya Siwon lalu di frame terakhir… Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam memandangi nya. Kenapa? Karena di frame itu diri nya tengah memejamkan mata dan Siwon… yang hampir mencium pipi kiri nya. Untung nya tidak kena.

DEG DEG

"Kyu kenapa diam saja?" Lamunan Kyuhyun seketika hilang saat tiba-tiba saja Siwon membangunkan nya dengan suara berat nya tadi. Kyuhyun langsung saja memasukkan foto itu ke dalam dompet dan tersenyum malu ke arah Siwon.

"Ah ani hehe… kita sekarang mau kemana hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan Siwon langsung saja mengedarkan pandangan nya. Dan lagi.. mata nya kembali berbinar saat melihat tempat yang akan di kunjungi nya dengan Kyuhyun. Siwon langsung saja menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam tempat itu dan menuju ke arah meja resepsionis nya.

"Saya pesan small room satu untuk waktu satu jam saja."

"Anda dapat pergi ke room nomor 13" jelas sang resepsionis dan Siwon—lagi—menarik Kyuhyun ke arah room nomor 13. Baiklah dimana mereka sekaran? Well.. sekarang Siwon ingin sekali mendengar suara Kyuhyun jika sedang bernyanyi jadi kalian pasti taukan kemana Siwon membawa nya. Siwon kemudian memberikan mic pada Kyuhyun yang di tatap heran oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau nyanyi duluan saja Kyu, aku akan menonton nya hehe~"

"Mwo? Kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk diri nya sendiri. Siwon pun mendorong Kyuhyun untuk berdiri di depan nya sedangkan diri nya duduk di atas sofa yang empuk.

"Lagu apa yang akan kau nyanyikan?"

"Aish… baiklah, Demi Lovato yang Heart Attack saja!" ucap Kyuhyun dan Siwon langsung mengetikan judul lagu nya. Lalu muncul lah video Demi Lovato dengan lirik nya. Kyuhyun sedikit berdehem pelan sebelum akhirnya mulut nya mulai bergerak sesuai dengan lirik dan mengeluarkan suara yang merdua.

"_**Never put my love out on the line**__**  
**__**Never said yes to the right guy**__**  
**__**Never had trouble getting what I want**__**  
**__**But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough**__**  
**__**When I don't care**__**  
**__**I can play 'em like a Ken doll**__**  
**__**Won't wash my hair**__**  
**__**Then make 'em bounce like a basketball**__**But you make me wanna act like a girl**__**  
**__**Paint my nails and wear high heels**__**  
**__**Yea you, make me so nervous**__**  
**__**That I just can't hold your hand**__**You make me glow, but I cover up**__**  
**__**Won't let it show, so I'm**__**  
**__**Puttin' my defences up**__**  
**__**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**__**  
**__**If I ever did that**__**  
**__**I think I'd have a heart attack**__**~~"**_

Kyuhyun terus saja bernyanyi sambil melihat ke arah lirik yang terus berganti sesuai dengan tempo nya. Siwon pun hanya dapat menganga lebar karena suara Kyuhyun yang sangat merdu. Dan saat lagu nya selesai, Siwon langsung saja bertepuk tangan dengan sangat keras.

"Suara mu merdu sekali Kyu!" puji Siwon dan membuat semburat merah muda menghiasi pipi chubby nya.

"Go-gomawo hyung hehe…"

Siwon tersenyum senang lalu mulai mengetikkan sesuatu lagi. Siwon mengambil mic yang lain lalu ikut berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyit saat lagu nya belum di mulai tapi saat lagu nya mulai terdengar Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum senang.

"Kau tau lagu ini kan?" Tanya Siwon yang di balas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Siwon mulai menyanyikan lirik pertama nya dan di lanjutkan oleh Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua terus mencari lagu yang dapat dinyanyikan bersama dan tak terasa satu jam sudah berlalu. Mereka berdua kemudian membayar di meja resepsionis dan keluar dengan ekspresi wajah bahagia. Mereka berdua kembali berjalan menyusuri setiap pertokoan yang ada di mall itu lalu…

GREB

Tangan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghentikkan langkah Siwon. Siwon langsung menatap bingung ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang memperhatikkan satu tempat, mata Siwon mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun dan menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Kau mau beli itu?" Tanya Siwon tapi tidak di jawab oleh Kyuhyun malahan Kyuhyun langsung menarik Siwon dengan paksa ke tempat itu—yang ternyata adalah toko es krim-. Siwon dan Kyuhyun langsung mencari tempat duduk setelah memasuki toko tersebut lalu Siwon kemudian memanggil pelayan.

"Aku mau pesan satu cup es krim vanilla lalu satu cup lagi es krim coklat~" ucap Kyuhyun lalu di catat oleh pelayan tersebut.

"Aku tidak pesan apapun."

Pelayan itu mengangguk mendengar penuturan Siwon dan kembali menuju dapur untuk memberitahukan pesanan. Tak selang dua menit, pelayan itu kembali dengan membawa pesanan Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun seketika berbinar saat es krim nya sudah di hidangkan di atas meja.

"Hyung tak mau?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk es krim coklat nya. Siwon pun hanya menggelengkan kepala nya sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah! Aku makan ya hyung~"

Kyuhyun kemudian menyuapkan satu sendok es krim coklat ke dalam mulut nya lalu berganti ke es krim vanilla nya dan berganti terus menerus. Siwon hanya tersenyum senang melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu lahap dan lucu saat memakan es krim. Dan seperti baru saja lima menit, semua es krim itu telah di habiskan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu."

"Eum… ne?"

Siwon kembali tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun, tangan nya lalu terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi kiri Kyuhyun yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun diam mematung. Tangan Siwon lalu beralih ke bibir Kyuhyun dan mengelap sisa es krim karena gaya makan Kyuhyun yang terlalu cepat.

"Kalau makan yang bersih."

DEG DEG

Siwon lalu bangkit berdiri menuju kasir untuk membayar es krim yang telah di beli Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri tengah memegang bibir nya yang baru saja di sentuh oleh tangan Siwon. Entah kenapa jantung nya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasa nya. Pipi nya pun serasa memanas dan mengeluarkan rona merah lagi. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala nya kebelakang saat Siwon memanggil nya. Kyuhyun kemudian mengikuti Siwon yang sudah berjalan kelaur duluan dari toko itu.

"Err… Kyu, hyung permisi dulu ke toilet ya" ucap Siwon tiba-tiba lalu segera berlari mencari toilet, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang diam sendirian.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala nya ke belakang, melihat ada satu toko yang menjual CD music. Kaki Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam toko itu. Mata nya menatap ke salah satu rak CD music dan mendekati nya. Karena tidak tau apa yang harus di kerjakan nya, Kyuhyun hanya mengambil satu album music, melihat nya sebentar lalu mengembalikan nya kembali ke rak. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari kalau di belakang nya ada seorang namja yang sedang duduk sambil memejamkan mata nya, mendengarkan alunan music yang terus keluar dari CD yang tengah di coba nya di toko itu.

DRTTTTT

Handphone namja itu tiba-tiba saja bergetar dan tangan namja itu hampir saja mengambil handphone yang tergeletak di samping nya jika Kyuhyun tidak duduk dengan tiba-tiba—yang pasti nya menduduki handphone namja tersebut-.

"Permisi, anda menduduki handphone ku."

"Ah mi…mian…" ucapan Kyuhyun terputus saat pandangan nya dengan namja itu bertemu. Pandangan yang sudah jarang Kyuhyun lihat, mata indah nya yang masih ada di benak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tergagap saat melihat wajah namja itu… mantan kekasih nya.

"Minho-ya…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Yakkkk saya update yihaaaaaa~~

Selamat bulan puasa semua nya :3 Hehe.. saya lihat selama puasa jarang yang update ff nya ya hem… apakah para readers nya hiatus untuk baca ff selama ramadhan atau tidak?._. Semoga engga ya hehe…

Aduh maaf kalo misal nya saya update lama soal nya ini lagi sibuk-sibuk nya masuk sma ._. sama maaf kalo banyak typo soal nya saya ngetik nya terlalu cepat hehe~ dan maaf kalo chap ini dikit ya hihi

Saya hanya berharap banyak yang review dan baca! Tenang aja ini aman untuk di baca kok selama ramadhan! Kalo ga aman, ga akan saya update.. ya harus tunggu ramadhan selesai hehe…

Segini aja cuap nya dan..

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU ALREADY FINISH READ!**

**Cause..**

**NO REVIEW = NO LANJUT *bow***


End file.
